Le Royaume Caché : Atalante
by MissKeina
Summary: Alors qu'elle passe la porte des étoiles pour une mission de routine, l'équipe du SG1 se retrouve, sans savoir réellement comment ni pourquoi, sur un monde étrange: le Royaume Caché.
1. Un lieu étrange

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 1 : Un lieu étrange_**

**Auteur** : Keina

**Mail **: Les personnages de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tout ce qui concerne l'univers du Royaume Caché, si. Cet univers, à travers les sites http/silfine.free.fr et http/www.keisy.site.tc, est protégé par le contrat Creative Commons (http/fr. Si vous décidez d'y faire référence ou de le citer quelque part, vous devez impérativement citer le nom de l'auteur original. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser cet univers à des fins commerciales. Vous n'avez pas le droit de modifier, de transformer ou d'adapter cette création, sauf sous accord de l'auteur. Voilà, c'est dit.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est un cross-over avec mon propre univers, un univers de fantasy centré sur l'hypothèse de l'existence d'un multivers. Initialement, à cette place, se trouve un résumé de l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire sur cet univers. Pour la republication de mes fanfictions sur j'ai décidé d'enlever ce résumé, qui me semble un peu superflu et, surtout, qui à mon sens en dit beaucoup trop. Malgré tout, si vraiment vous êtes perdus, vous le trouverez sur le site http/www.keisy.site.tc. D'autre part, dans la chronologie de Stargate, cette fanfiction se situe avant l'ascension de Daniel.  
C'est à peu près tout. Bonne lecture ! ;o)

* * *

« Nombreux sont ceux qui vivent et qui méritent la mort. Et certains qui meurent méritent la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur donner ? Alors, ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser la mort en jugement. Car même les très sages ne peuvent voir toutes les fins. »

J.R.R. Tolkien, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_

* * *

_Atalante se laissa porter. Par delà l'espace et le temps, son esprit s'évada des contraintes de la réalité et se perdit dans l'infini des rêves des hommes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Atalante se sentait bien – se sentait vivre. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de violer toutes les lois du Royaume mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle était déjà morte pour ce Royaume. Elle était morte une première fois, un peu plus d'un siècle auparavant, lorsqu'elle était devenue une Proscrite. Et elle venait de mourir une seconde fois. Son fils, Damien, avait péri pour une cause qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pour une Reine qu'elle n'approuvait pas. _

_Autour d'elle, le Royaume sous le choc s'agitait en vain. La fille de la Reine avait disparue, son mari était mort ; morts ou disparus aussi les trois quarts de l'expédition censée sauver ladite fille. Et parmi eux, Damien, son fils, et Luni, son frère, la seule famille qui la considérât encore comme une amie. Comme un être vivant. La rage et la tristesse se battaient en duel dans son cœur empli d'amertume. C'est pourquoi, seule dans sa chambre, elle prit la décision de passer outre les règles et ressortit ses vieux accessoires de magie noire. _

_Et maintenant elle voguait, libre, d'esprit en esprit, en quête d'une âme qui la comprendrait. Elle chercha longtemps, d'un rêve à l'autre, sans s'inquiéter du monde extérieur._

_Et enfin elle trouva._

Cette nuit-là, Daniel Jackson fit le plus beau des rêves.

– Z'êtes encore plus en retard que moi, ce matin, Daniel, commenta ironiquement le colonel O'Neil lorsque l'archéologue déboucha précipitamment dans la salle de briefing.

– Désolé… panne de réveil, bredouilla-t-il en s'asseyant.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil, le major Carter hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif. Tous les membres de l'équipe SG-1 étaient présents, le général Hammond pouvait commencer la réunion. Tous les membres étaient présents, pourtant Daniel était très loin, par-delà les dimensions, aux côtés d'une femme au regard émeraude. Il avait fait un rêve étrange la nuit passée, un rêve tellement réel qu'il lui avait semblé en se réveillant que la réalité s'était enfuie, évaporée dans les limbes de son sommeil. _Atalante…_En une fraction de seconde il décida de ne pas en parler au restant de l'équipe.

La matinée s'annonçait bien. Une simple mission de routine, dans un monde qu'ils connaissaient tous et qui ne présentait aucun danger. L'équipe était de bonne humeur, comme à son habitude Jack taquinait gentiment Sam, Teal'c tentait vainement de comprendre les sarcasmes du colonel, et Daniel suivait rêveusement, perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchèrent, le vortex s'ouvrit, et les quatre membres de SG-1 s'engagèrent dans celui-ci avec l'assurance blasée de ceux qui avaient déjà vécu trop de choses… après tout, que pouvait-il leur arriver aujourd'hui de pire que ce qui avait fait leur quotidien durant tant d'années ?

Blam ! Le corps inanimé de Daniel tomba lourdement sur le sol enneigé, suivi de près par ceux de Jack et de Teal'c. Sam avait été la première à subir la déformation du vortex – comme un courant d'air qui l'aurait projetée latéralement à l'extérieur de celui-ci – et elle étudiait à présent le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Ils se trouvaient au pied d'une colline, dans un petit vallon abrité par de hautes montagnes aux parois abruptes, à l'opposé de la colline. Un torrent dégringolait sur la roche givrée et se perdait dans un petit lac aux bords gelés. Éblouie par le soleil qui se réfléchissait sur la neige, Sam fit un rapide tour d'horizon, une main placée au-dessus de ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque porte des étoiles, mais ce qu'elle vit au bord du lac la cloua sur place. Un troupeau d'animaux se pressait pour goûter à l'eau pure et glacée de la montagne. Un troupeau d'animaux qui n'existaient pas, ne pouvaient exister.

Ils s'apparentaient à des chevaux. De grands et majestueux chevaux, dont les robes accusaient tous les tons possibles, du rouge feu au blanc immaculé. Sauf que tous arboraient sur le front une corne aux dimensions variables, tandis que certains traînaient sur leur flanc une longue paire d'ailes. Sam n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Un grognement du colonel la tira de son hébétement.

– Bordel, quel mal de crâne… sur quoi est-ce que je suis tombé ?

– Vous vous êtes assommé sur un caillou, mon colonel. Rien de grave, répondit le major avec un sourire.

À côté d'eux, Teal'c et Daniel se relevaient difficilement.

– Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, major ? demanda Jack avec une grimace de douleur.

– Je crains que non, mon colonel. Le vortex a subi… quelque chose. Je suis incapable de dire quoi. Et je ne peux pas dire non plus sur quelle planète nous nous trouvons. Apparemment, l'air est respirable, mais il n'y a pas de porte des étoiles. Autrement dit…

– Nous sommes coincés ici, termina Teal'c en examinant l'endroit. Drôles de bestiaux, enchaîna-t-il à la vue du troupeau qui ne semblait nullement incommodé par l'arrivée impromptue des quatre humains. Vous connaissez ?

Sam secoua la tête.

– Ils ressemblent à des animaux mythiques, un croisement entre Pégase et une licorne…

Devant l'incompréhension du Jaffa, Jack se crut bon de compléter la remarque du major.

– Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas censés exister. Du moins pas dans notre monde. Mais rien n'est perdu, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme. Nous n'avons pas encore visité le coin. Si ça se trouve, la porte se trouve derrière cette colline… qu'en dites-vous, Daniel ?

Daniel ne répondit pas. Il fixait la colline, l'air préoccupé. L'endroit lui semblait étrangement familier.

Le colonel persévéra :

– Daniel ? Décidément vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette, depuis ce matin. Tout va bien ?

Daniel sembla émerger d'une profonde réflexion et se tourna vers ses amis.

– Ca va. C'est juste que… j'ai très mal dormi. Nous pourrions peut-être aller voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette colline…

– C'est justement ce que je viens de dire, grommela O'Neill en gravissant les premiers arpents de la butte, suivi de ses compagnons.

_A suivre…_


	2. Amertume

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 2 : Amertume_**

« Silencieux, ils étaient accroupis, au sommet du monde, comme des loups ou des goules, couronnés de nuages et de brumes, gardiens éternels des secrets du septentrion. »  
H.P.Lovecraft, _La quête onirique de Kadath l'Inconnue_

* * *

_Atalante ferma les yeux. L'espace d'une nuit, une seule, elle s'était sentie heureuse, accomplie. Perdue dans un rêve qui paraissait sans fin, un rêve aux accents délicieux. Le réveil ne s'en était montré que plus dur. Mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle serait sans doute bannie du Royaume, mais elle n'y trouvait plus rien aujourd'hui, aucune joie, aucun bonheur. Depuis 120 ans exactement, elle traînait sa punition comme une malédiction. Parce qu'elle s'était retournée contre un pouvoir constellé d'injustices et d'inégalités, parce qu'elle s'était rangé du côté du peuple et non de ses semblables qui se vautraient dans leurs privilèges, parce qu'elle avait appris la magie aux côtés de Nephir puis l'avait reniée pour avoir enfin compris la folie qui courait dans ses yeux, pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait perdu le droit d'être aimée et respectée. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, un fantôme âgé de 309 ans._

_Oh, on l'avait aimé, une fois. Un agent du Royaume qui avait su passer outre les ragots et trouver en elle une femme à son goût. Un enfant en était né, Damien. Trois ans plus tard, alors que la guerre faisait rage en Europe, le Royaume se mobilisait et envoyait ses agents aider les soldats sur le front. Et son mari était tué par une bombe._

_Alors, que pouvait encore lui donner un Royaume qui lui avait tout pris ?_

Samantha Carter se hissa sur le sommet de la colline avec agilité. Teal'c et le colonel se trouvaient déjà là, ébahis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

– Alors, mon colonel ? demanda le major après avoir repris son souffle. Est-ce qu'il y a une porte des étoiles de l'autre côté ?

– Non… pas de porte, non… voyez par vous-même…

Sam leva les yeux et retint sa respiration. Ce qui se dressait devant elle dépassait tout entendement.

– Ça alors… murmura Daniel alors qu'il apparaissait lui aussi en haut de la butte. Sur quelle planète sommes-nous ?

Jack secoua la tête.

– Pas une planète. Il a dû se produire une altération, quelque chose, comme la dernière fois.. vous savez, quand on a atterri dans les années 70 ? Sauf que maintenant on se retrouve au temps des châteaux forts…

– Ça ne ressemble pas à de l'architecture Goa'uld, avança Teal'c, les sourcils froncés.

– Ni à de l'architecture humaine, répondit Sam, toujours fixée sur l'étrange édifice qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Ou plutôt si. C'est comme si…

– C'est comme si toutes les époques et toutes les cultures de la Terre s'étaient retrouvées ici pour construire un château, termina Daniel en hochant la tête.

Le « château » s'élevait en croissant de lune dans une vallée ensoleillée perdue entre les montagnes. Une large rivière serpentait entre un imbroglio de tours et de verdure aux dimensions éléphantesques. Sur chaque rive, une route pavée menait à deux portes majestueuses. Et sur les deux routes se pressaient une foultitude d'individus de toute taille et de toute physionomie.

– Nous devrions peut-être descendre pour demander de l'aide, hasarda le major.

– D'accord. Mais restons sur nos gardes, acquiesça O'Neill en s'engageant sur la pente escarpée.

Le choix de l'équipe se porta sur deux jeunes filles juchées sur les mêmes créatures cornues qui paissaient dans les montagnes. Deux visages très différents ; l'une est blonde, cheveux mi longs, en jean et manteau de cuir long, elle paraît anxieuse, attentive aux dires de l'autre, une petite rousse au look grunge qui pourrait ressembler à n'importe quelle jeune femme s'il n'y avait posé sur ses cheveux en bataille un diadème étincelant qui contraste beaucoup avec son aspect général. Un mélange détonnant, comme tout ce qui circule ici.

– … primordial que tu sois venue, Buffy. Elle a besoin de toi, tu es sa meilleure amie. Elle s'est enfermée dans une bulle d'oubli, j'ai aussi envoyé chercher Jane pour qu'elle la sorte de là. Tout ce que je te demande ensuite, c'est de lui parler, de l'écouter…

Ladite Buffy hocha la tête et voulut répondre, mais le colonel O'Neill ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Dites…

La rousse baissa sur le groupe des yeux discrets.

– Salut. Je peux vous renseigner ?

– Eh bien… en réalité, nous aimerions tout d'abord savoir où nous sommes. Enfin, si c'est pas trop vous demander…

Le colonel regretta aussitôt ses propos, car la jeune fille rousse avait aussitôt stoppé la marche de sa licorne et les regardait à présent d'un air méfiant.

– Comment… vous ne le savez pas ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Ce fut Sam qui pris la parole ; ses talents de négociatrice étaient certes plus développés que ceux du colonel.

– Nous venons de la planète Terre. Nous devions passer par une Porte des Étoiles pour aller sur une autre planète, mais il a dû se produire une… altération, et nous avons atterri ici… pouvez-vous nous aider ? Je suis le major Samantha Carter, voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

La rousse ferma les yeux. Soupira un grand coup. Les rouvrit. Murmura :

– Ben v'là autre chose…

Puis, se tournant vers la blonde :

– Qu'en dis-tu, Buffy ?

Celle-ci esquissa une moue approbative.

– Ils ont beau être déguisés en militaires (à cette remarque, Jack poussa un grognement et Daniel pouffa de rire), ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air dangereux pour le Royaume… tu devrais t'en occuper, je suis assez grande pour retrouver Jane toute seule ! conclut-elle dans un sourire.

– Quoi, tu veux t'enfuir en me les laissant sur les bras ? s'exclama l'autre, faussement irritée. C'est pas du jeu !

– Eh ! C'est toi la reine, Kat, pas moi ! enchérit Buffy dans un éclat de rire, avant d'intimer à sa licorne l'ordre de détaler.

Kat observa un instant la silhouette de la jeune fille s'éloigner vers le Château, un sourire vague flottant sur ses lèvres, puis se reporta sur les membres de SG-1 qui avaient contemplé la scène sans dire mot.

– Bien. Il est vrai que je suis… (une ombre passa brièvement sur son visage) l'une des deux reines de ce royaume. Vous avez donc bien fait de vous adresser à moi.

– Content de vous l'entendre dire, la coupa avec humeur le colonel O'Neill.

– Il se trouve hélas, continua la rousse sans se préoccuper du militaire, que j'ai pas mal de chose à faire, donc il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution rapidement. Suivez-moi !

La jeune fille sauta prestement de sa monture et la laissa s'enfuir vers les montagnes.

– En chemin, vous me raconterez en détail ce qui vous est arrivé… acheva-t-elle en s'engageant sur les pavés humides.

A suivre…


	3. Oubli

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 3 : Oubli _**

« Tu me demande pourquoi je tue Alexandre ? Veux-tu donc que je m'empoisonne, ou que je saute dans l'Arno ? Veux-tu donc que je sois un spectre, et qu'en frappant sur ce squelette il n'en sorte aucun son ? Si je suis l'ombre de moi-même, veux-tu donc que je rompe le seul fil qui rattache aujourd'hui mon cœur à quelques fibres de mon cœur d'autrefois ? »  
Alfred de Musset, _Lorenzaccio_

* * *

_Là-haut dans sa bulle d'oubli, Beve avait perdu toute notion de temps et de réalité. La tragédie l'avait touchée trop profondément, trop brutalement pour qu'elle se contente d'un banal chagrin. Nephir en lui enlevant son mari et son enfant lui avait retiré une partie d'elle-même, et Beve ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait senti la haine et la vengeance courir dans ses veines tandis qu'elle contemplait sans comprendre le corps meurtri de son mari. Alors, pour ne pas laisser cette haine envahir son cœur et son âme, elle s'était enfermé dans un sortilège d'oubli, lovée à l'intérieur d'une bulle argentée qui s'élevait à présent dans l'azur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, les Neufs Mages, le Royaume, Kat, tous pouvaient bien s'agiter en dessous d'elle, elle s'en moquait. Elle était libre, à nouveau. Libre et heureuse. En esprit._

– Kat ! Te voilà ! Jane n'est pas encore arrivée?

Kat se retourna à la mention de son nom et vit Lilly – _la si belle Lilly_ – s'avancer vers elle avec résolution. Elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et se tourna vers l'équipe qu'elle menait depuis quelques minutes dans le dédale du château. La petite salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés pour utiliser le cercle de téléportation contrastait beaucoup par son atmosphère confinée, odeur de renfermé et de chaleur humaine, avec les hauts couloirs et les escaliers imposants qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

– Alors, vous dites que vous étiez censés vous retrouver sur une autre planète ?

Sam acquiéça, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que Lilly arrivait à leur hauteur.

– Qui sont ces gens ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Kat secoua la tête en soupirant.

– Ils viennent d'une autre dimension. Ils ont voulu passer par je ne sais quelle « porte des étoiles », et ils se sont retrouvés ici. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes en ce moment !

– C'est du détournement de vortex, pur et simple ! commenta Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

A dire vrai, aucun des membres de SG-1 ne comprenaient réellement ce qui leur était arrivé. Le matin même, ils vivaient dans un univers défini, à quatre dimensions, répondant aux lois de la physique. Il avait suffit d'un passage à travers le vortex pour que ces évidences s'écroulent comme des fétus de paille. Ils avaient rencontré des licornes, croisés des lutins au visage difforme, s'étaient fait doubler par de minuscules fées Clochette ou par des géants au pas lourd. Tout autour d'eux n'était que magie, féerie et fantasmagorie. « À croire qu'on a atterri dans le château de la Belle au bois dormant », avait même lancé le colonel lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'imposant hall aux allures byzantines. Seul, Daniel se taisait. Il n'était jamais allé en cet endroit, et pourtant chaque détail ici lui renvoyait un écho de familiarité. Comme un souvenir lointain dont il aurait perdu la clef.

– Kat ! Justement je vous cherchais… est-il vrai que Beve est enfermée dans une bulle d'oubli ?

Le nouvel arrivant, apparu subitement dans le cercle de téléportation, semblait plutôt fâché par cette nouvelle. La jeune Reine Noire esquissa une moue désemparée et adressa à Sam un regard navré – _excusez-moi encore une seconde…_

– C'est exact, Cinni. Merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé…

Une pointe de cynisme effleura discrètement la fin de la réplique, cynisme que l'homme, la quarantaine sonnante et triomphante, ne parut pas relever. Son visage arborait à présent la contrariété, sa fine moustache de vieux dandy frémissante de courroux.

– Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Personne ne revient d'une bulle d'oubli. Vous ne pourrez pas cacher cela longtemps à vos sujets. Et alors – il se plaça face aux traits douloureux de la jeune fille –, ce sera fini pour vous. Sans la Reine Blanche vous n'êtes rien. Plus personne ne vous respectera. Et vous le savez.

L'allure entière de Kat sembla s'affaisser sous le coup de l'attaque. Une larme perla le long de ses yeux clairs, tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. _Je le sais, oui. Je le sais et j'en souffre plus que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer. Quand donc me laisserez-vous enfin en paix ?_

Ce fut Lilly qui vint à sa rescousse, de son habituelle faconde. _Lilly_ – _qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

– Non, elle ne sait rien du tout, Cinni. Et nous avons envoyé chercher Jane pour qu'elle récupère Beve. Elle seule peut y arriver. Mais ça aussi, j'imagine que vous le savez…

D'une seule phrase, Lilly venait de rendre l'atmosphère de la pièce chargée, quasi palpable. Quelques personnes s'étaient réunies autour du groupe, curieuses de connaître l'issue de cette joute verbale. Les quatre membres de SG-1, quant à eux, avaient choisi la retraite, Daniel perdu dans ses pensées, Teal'c et le colonel tentant de démêler les enjeux de cette bataille, et enfin Sam absorbée par la contemplation de l'immense cercle de téléportation au centre de la pièce. Lilly, enthousiasmée par ses propos, se départit d'une autre pique :

– Avant de s'en aller, elle était la fée incarnée la plus puissante de ce Royaume. Aujourd'hui elle va tous nous sauver. Enfin, j'imagine que vous vous en fichez ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre fille…

Cinni réprima une grimace de rage et se décida plutôt à adopter une attitude méprisante.

– Une fée incarnée ? Je sais ce que valent les fés incarnés… Jane a cessé d'être ma fille dès l'instant où elle a décidé d'en devenir une.

– Non, Cinni, riposta fièrement la brune, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle a cessé d'être votre fille le jour de sa naissance.

L'assemblée entière frémit, curieuse de savoir comment l'homme allait enchérir.

– Euh… excusez-moi, fit une voix songeuse derrière eux. Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourriez m'expliquer comment fonctionne ces… « cercles de téléportation » ?

Sam ne réalisa l'absurde de la situation que lorsqu'elle détourna la tête du fameux cercle et vit une dizaine de paire d'yeux se fixer sur elle. La confusion se lut presqu'aussitôt sur son visage empourpré.

– Je crois que vous auriez dû vous taire, sur ce coup, major, ironisa Jack.

Mais Kat, qui y avait immédiatement vu une occasion de calmer la tension, n'était pas de cette avis. La jeune fille, si effacée une seconde auparavant, se redressa subitement de toute sa prestance, le diadème étincelant sur son front, et toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce courbèrent la nuque devant leur reine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Lilly – _merci, Lilly, mais c'est à moi de reprendre en main la situation, maintenant – _et se tourna vers le perturbateur, toujours drapé dans son arrogance.

– Cinni, si vous voulez me parler, je vous conseillerais dorénavant de vous adresser à ma secrétaire, qui fixera un rendez-vous. L'incident est clos.

Ces mots venaient d'être prononcés avec assurance et autorité, et n'admettaient aucune réplique. La Reine avait parlé. L'assistance se dispersa, et Cinni se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie, sans un mot, sans un regard. Il allait sans doute divulguer l'affront à l'ensemble de ses relations, mais Kat s'en moquait. Elle avait réussi jusqu'ici à essuyer tous les ragots, ce n'était certes pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait se faire dicter sa conduite par une poignée de bourgeois étriqués trop attachés à des valeurs disparues depuis un siècle. Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, de maquillage et de piercings se tourna vers Lilly, souriant. Celle-ci lui rendu son sourire et dégagea d'une main nerveuse une longue mèche brune qui pendait le long de sa joue.

– Bon, ben… je ferai mieux d'y aller… j'espère que tu arriveras à résoudre tous les problèmes…

– Au revoir, Lilly, et merci… je te revaudrai ça…

La femme se contenta d'un éclat de rire franc et d'un signe de main avant de s'enfuir de la pièce. Kat resta un moment à observer sa haute silhouette s'éloigner dans l'embrasure de la porte ; mais la voix du jaffa la tira de ses pensées.

– Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il renié sa propre fille ?

À cette question la Reine émit un léger gloussement et se tourna vers le grand noir.

– Oh… eh bien, d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que Cinni est un silfe, un descendant des Elfes qui régnaient originellement sur ce Royaume. Les silfes ont pas mal de défauts, dont celui de se croire parfaits. Or sa fille est aveugle. Pour lui, c'est une raison suffisante pour la renier. (Sam eut un haut le cœur à cette remarque) D'autre part, les fés incarnés sont peu reconnus ici. Ce sont des gens comme vous et moi qui se sont vus proposer un jour de se dévêtir de leur essence mortelle pour revêtir une âme féerique. C'est un processus très mystérieux, et très dangereux. Les fés incarnés ont de grands pouvoirs, mais se montrent rarement au grand jour, c'est pourquoi de nombreuses fausses légendes circulent à leur propos… mais vous verriez Jane, il n'y a pas plus gentille et plus serviable qu'elle ! termina-t-elle en souriant.

– Et pourquoi vous déteste-t-il, vous ? enchérit Jack.

– Ça, c'est très simple, par contre. Les silfes ont un autre défaut, c'est celui de mépriser les gens différents… Or, Lilly et moi sommes toutes les deux lesbiennes…

Devant la mine ahurie du militaire, Kat s'empressa de rajouter joyeusement :

– Bien, il est plus que temps que nous empruntions le cercle, vous devez vous impatienter !

A suivre… 

Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi) à l'intention de mes lecteurs de fanfic-fr : se racle la gorge hum, ben, euh, bonjour à tous ! Je suis flattée de recevoir un accueil favorable sur ce site. Cette fic est loin d'être excellente (elle part un peu n'importe comment… il faut dire qu'en l'écrivant je n'avais pas de fil directeur comme sur celle de Largo), mais je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise, ainsi que la fic Buffy. Pulsar-san, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il y aura une suite à ma fic Buffy. Je trouve que pour l'instant elle se suffit à elle-même… Mais bon, il ne faut jurer de rien… Jessy, merci de ton intérêt, j'espère que mes autres fics te plaisent.

Pour l'instant, je me contente de rajouter des chapitres déjà existants, donc l'attente entre chaque chapitre n'est pas long. J'espère que vos reviews et commentaires me motiveront à continuer à faire des MAJ régulièrement et à créer de nouvelles fics. Pour l'instant, c'est pas gagné… :p

Tiens, à ce propos, si vous voulez choisir sur quoi pourrait porter une prochaine fic, voici la liste (à peu près exhaustive) de toutes les histoires qui sont déjà plus ou moins imaginée (parfois à l'état embryonnaire) réunissant le Royaume Caché et diverses séries, livres ou films :

Buffy contre les Vampires, Dark Angel, le Seigneur des Anneaux (l'une des premières histoires !), Sliders, le Caméléon, Alias, Arsène Lupin (ben oui, et alors ?), Charmed, the Practice, X-files, Demain à la Une, Sept à la Maison (euh… celle-là c'était plus une parodie qu'autres choses ! lol), FX effets spéciaux, JAG, Spiderman, Loïs et Clark, Highlander, un Agent très Secret, et je dois encore en oublier… En ce moment, j'essaie d'élaborer un truc sur Harry Potter, mais j'ai du mal… Évidemment, toutes ces histoires sont encore stockées dans mon chti cerveau (et on se demande pourquoi je suis aussi tête en l'air… c'est parce que j'ai trop d'histoires dans mon cerveau, je peux pas non plus y mettre les détails de la vie quotidienne, c'est vrai quoi !), mais si vous voulez l'une ou l'autre, je vais faire un petit effort pour l'extirper de là et en faire quelque chose d'à peu près valable (ce qui ne sera pas toujours évident, j'en ai peur…) !


	4. Des yeux émeraudes

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante**  
**_Chapitre 4 : Des yeux émeraudes_**

« Tu as les yeux verts, lui avais-je dit  
– Je crois. Pourquoi ? C'est mal ?  
– Tu parles. Il s'en faut. »  
Umberto Eco, _Le Pendule de Foucault_

* * *

Plongée. Encore une fois, Atalante se laisse entraîner dans le gouffre insondable de son passé. 120 ans. 120 ans plus tôt sa vie basculait dans l'ombre. 120 ans plus tôt elle se battait aux côtés d'Alderick, contre sa famille, ses amis, son propre peuple… aujourd'hui encore les affres de la culpabilité ne lui laissent aucun répit. 

_Flash. _

_Nous sommes en 1883, la fin de l'hiver approche. Alderick a mené sa troupe de rebelles dans les montagnes, du côté de la Porte des Mondes. Les montagnes sont truffées de cavernes et de souterrains qui n'ont aucun secret pour lui. De là haut, ils surplombent et la Porte, et le Royaume, et nul ne peut s'aventurer sur le chemin qui relie l'un à l'autre, qu'il n'en soit averti aussitôt. Un véritable siège, que les Neuf Mages ne peuvent ignorer longtemps. Les revendications du silfe sont simples : reconnaître les droits des classes inférieures du Royaume, réactiver la recherche des éclats perdus de la Pierre pour réparer celle-ci et accéder à terme à un ordre nouveau dans le Royaume. Alderick est confiant. Sa cause est juste, ses partisans sont nombreux. Il n'y aura pas de violence._

_Flash. _

_Alderick_ _se tient sur une estrade improvisée dans la plus grande caverne. Des centaines de nains, de lutins, de géants, d'hommes et même de quelques silfes l'écoutent avec attention, subjugués par ses talents d'orateur. Sur sa droite, Nephir, sa fille, lance à la ronde des sourires enjôleurs. Quiconque n'était pas encore convaincu par les paroles du vieux silfe ne peuvent que se ranger du côté des charmes foudroyants de cette eurasienne à la beauté glaciale et aux cheveux d'ébène. À ses côtés, Atalante fait pâle figure, sa crinière brune nouée en chignon derrière sa nuque. Mais ses plus beaux sourires, Nephir les réserve pour la belle gueule d'hidalgo d'Esteban, son ami d'enfance et frère de lait, immobile et droit à la gauche d'Alderick. Quatre silfes, quatre amis, quatre rebelles déterminés à changer l'Histoire. _

_Atalante assimile les mots que le silfe débite d'une voix claire et sonore sans les comprendre réellement. « Le conseil n'a pas respecté notre ultimatum…voilà deux semaines que ces chiens nous tiennent tête… nous devons dès aujourd'hui passer à l'offensive… une attaque sera lancée demain sur les agents qui vont vouloir passer la Porte… notre patience a été portée à bout… nous n'aurons plus de pitié… » Nephir semble se délecter de ce discours, ses yeux sombres lancent des éclairs vengeurs. De l'autre côté, Esteban paraît nettement moins enthousiaste. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une tristesse indicible se lit sur son visage._

_Flash._

_Le champ de bataille. Des gens qui se battent, à l'épée, à la hache ou à l'arc. La pluie qui tombe drue. Des cadavres éparpillés. Et Atalante. Atalante qui manie son sabre sans plus vraiment savoir pourquoi. De nombreux combattants sont déjà tombés sous ses coups. Des combattants à qui elle disait autrefois bonjour et qui lui rendaient son salut dans un sourire. Et qui gisent à présent dans la boue, les yeux grand ouverts, un sourire éternel vissé sur leur trait. Mais à présent Atalante ne peut plus reculer. Elle se bat pour une cause – une cause qui ne signifiera sans doute plus grand chose lorsque nous serons tous morts… La silfine chasse cette pensée et jette un bref regard à Nephir, son amie, qui plante avec rage son épée dans le corps d'une femme qu'Atalante reconnaît – deux mois auparavant, elle assistait son accouchement… Hésitation, fragile. Un coup dans ses tibias la contraint à revenir dans le monde réel. Adossé à elle un homme semble avoir le dessus sur un adolescent aux oreilles pointues qui vient juste de rejoindre les troupes d'Alderick. Son cœur ne fait qu'un bond, elle s'élance vers l'inconnu et lui transperce le cœur de son sabre. L'inconnu se retourne, une expression d'horreur s'imprime sur ses traits. Il tente de riposter, vacille et s'écroule dans un murmure – « Atalante… »_

_C'était son père._

_Les jambes tremblantes, Atalante lâche son épée. Les larmes débordent de ses yeux, bientôt lavées par l'eau qui tombe du ciel sans discontinuer. Le temps s'est arrêté. Un homme, à quelques mètres d'elle sur le champ de bataille, l'observe, la haine et le mépris scintillant dans ses yeux. Atalante le connaît lui aussi ; Cinni la faisait sauter sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il y a si longtemps…_

_Flash._

_Atalante erre dans les souterrains, le cœur en larme. Elle ne comprend plus ce que signifie son combat à présent. Malgré le nombre imposant des morts qui pèsent sur le Royaume, les Rebelles ont gagné la bataille, et Alderick rayonne d'optimisme. Les partisans sont de plus en plus nombreux, mais Atalante se demande s'ils rejoignent les montagnes par conviction ou par lâcheté. La silfine emprunte un couloir sombre, tourne sur la gauche… et atterrit dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. La scène qu'elle y découvre la paralyse d'horreur. Nephir se tient au centre, une lueur meurtrière tapie au creux de ses pupilles, elle débite des formules de magie noire dans le simple but de torturer la femme accroupie devant elle, les bras et les jambes ceints dans des chaînes de fer, couverte de blessures et d'hématomes, un diadème encore scintillant posé sur sa chevelure blonde. Dans un coin sombre, Atalante croise également le regard d'Esteban, un regard d'où la souffrance et la peur transparaissent avec tant de force qu'elles en sont presque tangibles. « Nephir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est la Reine Blanche que tu as prise en otage ! » Le cri jaillit des entrailles d'Atalante et se percute aux murs épais de la caverne. L'eurasienne lève la tête, la folie imprimée sur chacun de ses traits. « Ate ? Tu te rends compte ? J'ai surpris cette salope avec Esteban ! Mon Esteban ! Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… je vais m'emparer du diadème… je connais des formules pour ça… la Pierre m'a parlé, Ate… tu vas me dire que ce n'est qu'un minéral et qu'elle ne parle pas, mais elle m'a parlé ! Je vais devenir l'instrument de sa vengeance, Ate… c'est moi qu'elle a choisi ! (Atalante suit avec attention les propos déments de Nephir tandis qu'elle se rapproche doucement d'Esteban) Je vais prendre le diadème de la Reine Blanche et régner à sa place… tu entends ça, Ate ? » Atalante acquiesce en s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire figé. _Esteban. ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? _Esteban_ _détourne le regard à l'appel télépathique d'Atalante. Il a peur, il transpire la peur de tout son être. _Fuis, Atalante, fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps… Nephir est devenue folle à lier, elle va tous nous entraîner dans sa folie. Va trouver les Neuf Mages, raconte-leur… toi, tu peux encore être rachetée… _La silfine scrute son visage sans comprendre. _Esteban ? – Va-t-en, Ate, s'il te plaît… _Le regard d'Atalante passe alternativement sur la Reine Anna-Maria qui a perdu connaissance, sur Nephir qui continue à débiter son discours comme si elle l'avait appris par cœur, sur Esteban dont les larmes inondent le visage…Comment est-ce possible ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_

_Flash._

_Atalante a fui. Elle a rejoint l'autre camp, juste avant qu'une seconde bataille ne décime les rebelles et ne délivre une Reine physiquement meurtrie et mentalement détruite. C'est fini, Alderick a perdu. Esteban et Nephir sont bannis tous deux du Royaume pour haute trahison. _Toi, tu peux encore être rachetée… _lui a dit Esteban en un autre temps. Mais Atalante sait qu'il est trop tard._

Un soleil éclatant planait au-dessus du Royaume, inondant les vitraux de lumière. Kat, suivie des quatre explorateurs de l'équipe SG-1, s'arrêta devant une petite porte de chêne qui ne payait pas de mine. Durant l'ascension, Sam n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions sur le fonctionnement de la magie au Royaume. Kat lui avait répondu avec bonne grâce, lui expliquant toutefois que cette magie ne pouvait sortir du Royaume.

– Dommage, avait répondu Jack dans un accès de bonne humeur, il va falloir qu'on reste ici pour que le major puisse s'enfermer dans un coin sombre et étudier cette « magie » à son aise !

– SG-1 avant tout, mon colonel, rétorqua Sam. J'espère que vous allez trouver une solution pour nous ramener chez nous.

Kat plissa son nez mutin et leva les sourcils.

– Nous allons voir ça devant le conseil. Si nous connaissions l'identifiant de votre monde, rien ne serait plus simple que de repasser par la Porte des Mondes pour vous reconduire chez vous, mais là…

– Votre monde est très intéressant, émit Teal'c alors qu'il observait le décor. Votre technologie est puissante, et sert à de justes fins, si j'ai bien compris…

– C'est vrai, reconnu O'Neill. N'empêche que je suis quand même presser de retourner pêcher dans notre bonne vieille Amérique, moi…

– Notre monde est complexe et possède une histoire chargée, commenta rêveusement la Reine, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Malgré notre dénomination, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir ici. C'est le gris qui domine.

– Comme partout, il me semble. Le gris est la couleur du monde.

Daniel avait dit ces mots d'un ton froid, sombre. Il lui avait semblé que ce n'était pas sa propre voix qu'il avait entendue, mais la résurgence d'une voix oubliée. Jack lui jeta un regard surpris. L'archéologue n'avait que très peu pris la parole jusqu'à cet instant. Il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

– Bien, nous y voilà, lança finalement Kat, alors qu'elle frappait doucement à l'antique porte de chêne.

Une voix grave répondit de l'intérieur, et la jeune fille entra. Les membres de l'équipe la suivirent avec une pointe d'appréhension. Après tout, pouvaient-ils réellement faire confiance à une jeune fille à peine entrée dans l'âge adulte ?

La salle était haute, et couverte de tentures. La lumière du jour n'avait pas sa place ici, et la luminosité transpirait uniquement des murs à l'éclat phosphorescent. Pour tout mobilier, une majestueuse table de marbre blanc, ceinturée de chaises. À son extrémité, huit personnages dignes et silencieux, hommes et femmes, attendaient que Kat prenne la parole, tandis que tout autour de la pièce voletait une minuscule fée aux ailes diaphanes. Les Neuf Mages.

Silence, gêné. Kat, nerveuse, ne savait pas par où commencer.

– J'imagine que… vous avez su pour la bulle d'oubli… commença-t-elle en manière d'excuse.

Le mage du milieu, barbe blanche et traits sages, hocha la tête sans rien dire.

– Jane est ici pour la ramener…

Nouveau hochement de tête. Les visages graves des mages et magiciennes évaluaient chacune des personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

– Je vous prie de me croire… je gère la situation du mieux que je peux…

– Nous n'avons jamais mis en doute tes capacités, Katryna. Tu es capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation, et tu le sais. Et nous le savons.

La femme qui venait d'élever la voix parlait doucement, avec un accent chantant, de telle façon que tous se trouvaient aussitôt en son pouvoir. Kat secoua la tête, impuissante.

– Non, je ne suis pas à la hauteur… tout ce qui a été fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour notre Royaume, c'est Beve qui l'accompli. Cinni a raison. Sans elle, je ne suis rien, je n'ai plus qu'à démissionner. Tout le monde aime Beve au Royaume, mais moi, je ne serais jamais que la fille de Sandy la Reine Noire, l'usurpatrice de pouvoir. Ça, c'est la réalité.

La petite fée se posa sur le bord de la table et lâcha d'une voix flûtée :

– Et Beve n'est rien sans toi, l'oublies-tu ? Oublies-tu que tu lui as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ? Qu'elle a réussi à se faire respecter grâce à toi ? Et qu'elle est devenue reine grâce à toi ?

Le mage du centre leva la main, intimant à tous le silence.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui nous amène aujourd'hui. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour statuer sur le cas de deux personnes impliquées dans une drôle d'affaire, émit-il d'une voix grave et chaude, avant de continuer : L'une de ces personnes est présente ici, il s'agit de Daniel Jackson, archéologue de son état (tous se tournèrent vers l'archéologue dont le visage vira immédiatement au cramoisi), l'autre ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

–Ah ! La voilà justement, reprit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Cette fois-ci, les regards se posèrent sur l'arrivant, ou plutôt l'arrivante qui ouvrait timidement la porte.

– Entre, Atalante ! lança le vieux mage.

Daniel poussa une exclamation. Une femme assez grande au regard émeraude venait de passer la porte. Un regard émeraude qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

_A suivre…_


	5. Le gris est la couleur du monde

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
****_Chapitre 5 : Le gris est la couleur du monde_**

« À présent, elle était très haut. Elle tournoyait, s'élevait en chandelle, plongeait, pirouettait, dansait. Son corps paraissait n'être qu'un appendice accessoire de ces deux grandes ailes qui scintillaient, palpitaient, miroitaient dans la nuit. »  
Robert Silverberg, _les Ailes de la nuit_

* * *

_Jane s'élevait sans bruit dans l'azur bleuté. La bulle irradiait la plus haute tour du Château d'une douce lumière argentée, une silhouette imprécise recroquevillée à l'intérieur. Jane ne pouvait la voir, mais elle percevait, au fond de son cœur, l'immense détresse qui se terrait en son sein, une détresse que la fée pouvait quasiment sentir vibrer, palpiter, vivre même comme un petit animal tapi dans le ventre de sa mère. Jane en avait l'habitude, à force d'absorber toutes les peines, les blessures, les déceptions du monde comme une éponge, elle s'en était même forgée une classification, des plus profondes aux plus hypocrites. La douleur qui était née dans le ventre de Beve faisait partie des plus blessantes, des plus dangereuses aussi ; un rat apeuré, hargneux, prêt à tout pour survivre, qui avait enfoncé ses griffes au plus profond de la Reine. Peu de gens sortaient indemnes de cette douleur, elle comprenait à la fois de la haine, du désarroi, de la colère, de l'impuissance, tous ces sentiments contradictoires que Beve tentait maladroitement de retenir au fond d'elle-même tandis que son esprit s'évadait dans l'oubli. Où était-elle maintenant ? Perdue dans ses plus beaux souvenirs, sans doute, entre les bras de Tommy, en train de bercer son enfant… Jane n'en savait rien, et elle s'en moquait. Seule la lâcheté, le pire des défauts que cette douleur engendrait, avait guidé les actes de la Reine et la silfine se devait de la sortir de là. La fuite n'était pas un remède à la douleur, Jane ne le savait que trop bien. Beve devrait extérioriser sa peine, faire de ses larmes un exutoire, ôter l'animal de son carcan, le laisser vivre, et mourir enfin. C'était la seule issue. Pour eux tous._

Atalante s'avança doucement dans la pièce, les yeux baissés, dans une attitude soumise. Elle s'inclina brièvement en passant devant Kat et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Daniel. Celui-ci, bouche ouverte, regard éberlué, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

– Vous… vous n'existez pas… vous n'êtes qu'un produit de mon esprit… balbutia-t-il sans conviction.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

– Daniel ? qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous êtes mêlé à cette histoire ?

Kat acquiesça d'un ton fâché:

– C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, moi aussi.

Daniel tenta maladroitement de bredouiller une réponse, mais ce fut Atalante qui, levant sur lui un regard clair et attristé, s'exprima à sa place.

– Non ! Non. Daniel n'y est pour rien. Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'use de magie pour m'introduire dans ses rêves. Et aujourd'hui, sans le vouloir, je vous ai tous amenés ici… j'en suis navrée… tout ça… ce n'était pas mon intention…

Un court silence suivit, durant lequel Daniel et Atalante se fixaient, Daniel avec un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension dans le regard, Atalante dont le visage exprimait la douleur et la pitié.

Le silence ne dura pas. Ce fut Teal'c, hésitant, qui le rompit.

– Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais je pense que cette histoire ne nous concerne pas. Elle ne regarde que le docteur Jackson et cette fille. Pourrions-nous rentrer chez nous ?

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'assemblée des Neuf, un regard incertain imprimé sur sa figure.

– Alors ? Il paraît que vous savez tout…

Le deuxième mage sur la gauche, chevelure d'ébène et collier de barbe, se leva, le doigt pointé sur Atalante.

– Elle seule peut vous aider. Elle connaît les caractéristiques de votre monde, puisqu'elle a réussi à s'y introduire en esprit et à vous mener dans ce lieu en violant toutes les lois de ce royaume…

La silfine se tourna vers le mage, une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

– Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé, Obéron. Je sais que vous avez tenté de vous opposer à l'avis de vos pairs lorsque je me suis rendue à votre jugement. Vous ne m'avez pas cru, et vous continuez à ne pas me croire lorsque j'affirme que je ne les ai pas amenés ici consciemment.

– Eh bien… j'imagine que j'ai des raisons de ne pas croire une parricide, non ? rétorqua Obéron avec une pointe de mépris.

Daniel esquissa une grimace d'horreur, Sam réprima un hoquet, Jack émit un « ben ça, c'est la meilleure… » à peine audible et le Jaffa resta impassible, le regard rivé sur la silfine qui venait de détourner la tête, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Sa voix leur parvint faiblement, comme sortie d'un rêve lointain.

- Merci de me rappeler ce qui torture mon âme depuis un siècle…

Une femme se leva à son tour dans l'assemblée. De longs cheveux blancs encadraient son visage dur et sa silhouette large. Kat hocha la tête à ses paroles, tandis qu'elle intimait à tous l'ordre de se taire et de l'écouter.

– Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, continua-t-elle sur un ton ferme, et Atalante en est bien responsable, même si elle ne le sait pas. (Les autres mages acquiescèrent sans un mot) J'ai analysé son flux de magie ainsi que son esprit. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle s'introduit dans les rêves de cet homme, pour une raison qui nous est également connue. Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes, et nous admettions ces excursions, Atalante. (La concernée afficha un sourire amer. Évidemment, comment avait-elle pu espérer que les Neuf ignorent sa faute ?) Mais il y a peu de temps elle perdait les deux seules personnes qui la rattachaient encore au Royaume. La douleur s'est mêlée à sa magie, la rendant plus forte et plus instable. Je crois… je crois qu'elle est restée accrochée, comme une emprunte, à votre ami lorsque vous avez traversé la Porte des Etoiles (à ce nom, Sam eut un sursaut – comment savez-vous ? Kat l'interrompit d'un geste – les mages connaissent tout). Je crois que c'est ça qui a provoqué l'altération. La magie avait besoin de retourner dans le Royaume où elle était née, et le vortex était pour lui le véhicule idéal… tu devras répondre de cela auprès de nous, Atalante.

La magicienne se tut et se rassit tandis que la silfine hochait la tête. Tous les mages semblaient d'accord avec cette théorie. Jack secoua la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– La magie… tout ça me semble un peu farfelu, mais puisque c'est la seule proposition que vous avez… et, dans ce cas, comment fait-on pour revenir là d'où on vient ? On demande à « madame la magie » de bien vouloir refaire le chemin en sens inverse ?

Sam pouffa de rire, mais ce fut Atalante qui répondit cette fois-ci.

– Pas la peine. Obéron avait raison. Je connais les identifiants de votre monde. Dès que je les aurai donnés à Kat, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Après cela je reviendrai écouter mon jugement, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Conseil.

– Ah ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama O'Neill avec humeur, tandis que Sam lançait un « mon colonel… » légèrement exaspéré. Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ?

Kat émit un soupir de soulagement.

– Bien. Voilà une affaire de conclue. Je vous ramène immédiatement chez vous.

Le mage du centre effectua un signe de congé, Kat et Atalante s'inclinèrent respectueusement, et les deux s'engagèrent vers la sortie, suivie par la troupe du SG-1.Une voix, proférée derrière eux, immobilisa le mouvement.

– Attendez !

C'était Daniel.

– Il y a autre chose que j'aimerai savoir – il se tourna vers Atalante, debout près de la porte. Dans ces rêves… j'ai souvent discuté avec toi, ou… fait autre chose… (la figure de la silfine se teinta d'écarlate à cette remarque) mais je ne me souviens pas être jamais venu ici… or, depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit !

– Oh ! répondit-elle finalement quand l'archéologue eut parlé. C'est simple… – un temps. Puis : Tu es déjà venu ici.

L'expression étonnée des collègues de Daniel n'égalait en rien la stupeur qui illumina son visage.

– Comment ?

– C'était il y a longtemps. Tes parents… étaient des visiteurs réguliers du Royaume…

Kat s'approcha d'elle, la mine interrogative.

– Des membres contact du Royaume ?

Atalante afficha un air affirmatif.

– Oui. À Daniel : tu devais avoir deux ou trois ans, ils t'emmenaient toujours avec eux. La première fois où je t'ai vu, c'était dans la Grand'salle, j'étais à l'écart de tout le monde, tu as couru vers moi pour m'inviter à jouer. Nous avons sympathisé…

L'archéologue fronça les yeux, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire.

– C'est bizarre, je crois me souvenir de ces excursions, mais ens pas d'avoir joué avec quelqu'un de mon âge…

Atalante secoua la tête en souriant.

– Oh non ! Je n'étais pas une enfant ! Je suis une silfine, j'ai actuellement 309 ans. A l'époque, j'avais la même apparence que maintenant… tu as pris l'habitude de venir me voir quand tes parents effectuaient des recherches au Royaume. Ils n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient, ils ne connaissaient pas mon passé… un jour, tu m'as demandé pourquoi tout le monde se détournait quand j'arrivais quelques part, pourquoi les gens du Royaume ne m'adressaient jamais la parole alors que j'étais si gentille. Je t'ai répondu qu'il ne fallait pas toujours voir les choses en noir ou en blanc et que…

– …le gris est la couleur du monde, compléta Daniel tristement. Je me souviens…

La silfine acquiesça.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de garder contact avec toi par l'intermédiaire de ton esprit pendant toutes ces années. Lorsque tes parents sont morts, tu as fait en sorte d'effacer de ta mémoire jusqu'à l'existence du Royaume Caché. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Je n'ai jamais pu, même quand tu t'es marié.

La dernière phrase fut exhalée dans un souffle, une nuance de culpabilité en effleurait la surface. Daniel ne put que proférer un « oh… » pitoyable tandis que les autres s'impatientaient derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas trop tarder, le général Hammond devait les chercher avec inquiétude…

A suivre… 


	6. Le passé de Beve

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre six : Le passé de Beve_**

« Tout est si calme autour de moi et mon âme si paisible. Je te remercie, ô Dieu de m'avoir accordé pour ces derniers instants cette chaleur, cette force. »  
Goethe, _Les souffrances du jeune Werther_

* * *

Le soleil avait maintenant presque disparu derrière la plus haute montagne du Royaume, projetant sur la contrée une paisible lueur orangée. Depuis quelques temps, une brise légère s'était faufilées entre les cimes et jouait à présent avec les branches mouchetées de vert des larges feuillus qui s'étendaient dans la vallée. Une ou deux personnes se croisaient encore sur les deux vastes routes pavées qui menaient au Château, mais celui-ci s'illuminait de plus en plus d'une infinité de lueurs dorées, comme autant de chandelles joyeuses dont les ombres aux fenêtres attestaient la vie simple et tranquille. Et là-haut, tout là-haut, dans une bulle aérienne aux reflets argentés, le corps de Beve reposait, alors que dans sa tête s'entrechoquaient les premiers épisodes de son destin de Reine…

Flash.

_Clara, tournée vers moi, souriante._

– _Tu vois, Beve, m'avait-elle dit, c'est sur cela que tu vas régner._

_Je regardai, et je vis. Je vis la plaine à mes pieds. Je vis les collines, les arbres parsemés et les licornes qui paissaient tranquillement. Je vis les deux routes qui barraient le paysage de leurs trajectoires parallèles puis s'évasaient en direction des deux portes du Château. Je le vis, lui, aussi. Flambant dans la lumière rase du matin, je vis le Château s'élever devant moi, gloire des Elfes, éternel et paisible, ses tours d'ivoire lancées comme un défi au ciel, ses tours colorées, ses innombrables fenêtres et ses jardins suspendus – croissant de lune comme deux bras ouverts prêts à m'accueillir ; à m'accueillir... ou à m'étouffer._

_Recul. Ce sentiment de n'être qu'une minuscule fourmi qui court, affolé, entre les doigts d'un enfant, et l'enfant qui rit, qui rit, découvrant ses jolies dents blanches d'innocence et d'une pression de pouce écrase l'insecte._

_Je fermai les yeux pour chasser de mon cœur cette soudaine glace qui me figeait mais dans l'obscurité de ma conscience l'image flottait encore, vivace._

_Une Reine ne connaît pas la peur..._

Flash.

Mes pas résonnaient sur les dalles froides du grand hall. Rien dans mon allure n'indiquait que j'allais un jour être couronnée – sweet blanc, jean moulant et baskets – et pourtant, tous s'inclinait devant moi ; mes futurs sujets dont je ne connaissais même pas les noms et dont j'allais prochainement régler la destinée. Vivement, je m'échappai à l'extérieur avec sur mes lèvres cette amertume dont je n'arrivais plus à me défaire…

Flash.

Comment cela était-il arrivé? Quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais quitté mon monde, mon pays et tous ceux qui m'entouraient, laissant derrière moi mon existence de lycéenne paisible et tous les désirs qui l'accompagnaient pour un avenir que je croyais glorieux, dont j'étais fière. J'avais accepté de me faire porter disparue par ceux qui m'aimaient, j'avais accepté de ne plus jamais revoir ma famille, mes amis, ma maison, mon village, espérant aller au-devant d'une carrière d'héroïne courageuse et juste. Mon prénom désormais ne serait plus qu'un matricule, neutre et insipide : « Beve ». Cela résonnait comme un épisode de soap opera... Je m'étais défaite de mon identité, de ma personnalité, de mon caractère, de mes sentiments. Bientôt j'allais devenir la grande Reine Blanche, belle, victorieuse, et respectée.

Flash.

_Keïna, l'exubérante Keïna, levant vers moi un regard empli d'appréhension._

– _Tu es folle d'avoir accepté de succéder à Clara. Tu sais combien je suis contre les responsabilités que doivent endosser les Reines dans ce Royaume. Regarde-toi : tu viens à peine de terminer ta formation et tu ne ressembles déjà plus à une adolescente normale. Tu n'as pas vingt ans et tu as le regard et l'amertume d'une vieille Cassandre qui a passé sa vie à prévenir l'humanité contre sa folie destructrice. Sauver le monde, c'est le destin d'un super-héros, pas le tien._

– _Pourquoi ?_

_La silfine, une fois encore, détourna la tête._

Flash.

_Première entrevue avec les Neufs mages. Je savais que tout allait s'y jouer, que mon destin y était inscrit. Rester au Royaume et devenir Reine, ou retourner chez moi, oublier tout._

_Est-ce que je ne désirais pas réellement cela ? Est-ce que je ne préférais pas en finir dès maintenant, avant de m'engager sur une route que je ne connaissais pas, qui paraissait hérissée de ronces et de plantes venimeuses ? Je m'étais déjà profondément aventurée dans l'inconnu, les orties avaient égratigné mes jambes et mon visage, déjà le souci s'était gravé sur mon front. Le souci et l'angoisse. Était-il déjà trop tard ?_

– _Nous percevons tes doutes, Beve. Tes doutes et ta peur. _

_La voix douce et sucrée de Viviane me tira de mes noires pensées. Je levai lentement la tête et le cœur battant, j'attendis la sentence, celle qui allait me renvoyer parmi les mortels, ou me hisser parmi les dieux. _

– _Écoute ce que nous avons à te dire : tu n'es pas comme les autres. Nous ne t'avons pas choisie pour ta hardiesse, ton endurance, ton autorité, puisque tu ne possèdes aucune de ces qualités. Tu penses ne pas avoir l'étoffe d'une Reine Blanche, ne pas savoir commander, prendre des décisions, te faire entendre, et cette peur qui te prend parfois... tu as raison. (un sursaut – les battements de cœur s'accélèrent) Tu te demandes si nous allons te congédier, si nous estimons que tu ne seras jamais une bonne Reine. En réalité, nous n'en savons rien. Il y a quelque chose en toi que nous ne comprenons pas, quelque chose de bon – ou de mauvais. Tu vas au-devant de grands maux et pourtant tu es susceptible d'accomplir de grandes choses. Tout en toi est paradoxe. Mundi nous avait prévenus qu'un jour viendrait où l'histoire échapperait à notre contrôle. A présent, tu es l'histoire. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais l'Élue. Mais dès cet instant, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux le rester ou non._

_Bouillonnements dans ma tête – un flot intérieur. _

– S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas le choix... jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas le choix... je ne peux pas choisir... je ne veux pas choisir... je ne veux pas...

_Les derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans ma bouche et moururent sur mes lèvres. _

Flash.

_Katryna. Katryna qui me regardait, sans compassion, sans haine non plus, quelque chose comme de la curiosité. Une curiosité malsaine, presque morbide. Qui est cette femme qui est assise à côté de moi et qui est mon sang et ma vie ? Qui sera..._

Nous étions dans son bureau, méticuleusement rangé, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son « look » négligé : pantalon large garni de poches et débardeur kaki dont la coupe échancrée laissait paraître une gorge et des épaules musclées, légèrement masculines, à l'instar de sa coiffure. Une cigarette qui s'agitait entre ses doigts. Un visage interrogateur, suspendu au-dessus de son bureau, les deux bras croisés sur celui-ci. La lumière du soir filtrait à travers la fenêtre, l'éclairant d'une luminosité fantastique sortie tout droit d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Poe. Rien dans cette pièce ne différait réellement de mon propre cabinet de travail, et pourtant tout y était dissemblable : la forte odeur d'encens qui m'avait attaqué les narines lors de mon arrivée, la guitare folk et les quelques photographies d'artistes accrochées sur le mur, parmi lesquels je pouvais reconnaître Björk, Radiohead, Pink Floyd..., ou encore la musique assourdissante qui s'échappait de sa chambre, derrière son bureau. Agitation. Que dire à ce flegme imperturbable qui me contemplait avec perplexité, comme on contemple une nouvelle race curieuse et exotique ?

Flash.

_Un autre jour, un autre endroit. Nous discutions de la lourde décision qui me revenait. Une décision que je me refusais encore à prendre. Katryna s'était levé subitement, la cigarette aux lèvres. Très vite, presque en colère :_

– _Toi, tu as le droit d'avoir une vie normale ! Ce droit, je l'ai perdu dès ma naissance !_

– _Pourquoi ? A cause de ta mère ?_

_Maîtrise de soi. La voix de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à moi s'adoucit._

– _Tu sais, je vais te confier quelque chose. Avant que tu arrives, j'aimais un garçon. Il avait quelques années de plus mais nous avions grandi ensemble, et je l'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. John, il s'appelait. J'aurais dû refuser d'être Reine pour l'épouser..._

_Quelques larmes ravalées vivement. Je m'avançai prudemment :_

– _Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? _

Deux grands yeux tristes, amers, comme je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant, se tournèrent vers moi.

– _Dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite..._

_C'était tout. Tout ce que je pouvais tirer d'elle pour l'instant. Kat ne se dévoilait pas facilement. Mais j'entrevoyais en elle un mal encore plus grand que le mien. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais soupçonné jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Finalement, peut-être que Luni avait raison. Peut-être étions-nous faites pour nous entendre. Je la connaissais si peu..._

Flash.

Plus tard, Katryna me raconta. Elle me raconta comment elle s'était refusée pendant longtemps à ce John, préférant attendre d'être sûre, elle me raconta ses beaux projets de mariage, en adolescente un peu trop naïve, un peu trop idéaliste. Elle me raconta tout cela, et plus encore. Comment elle avait eu une confiance absolue en John, et comment elle l'avait trouvé un jour dans le lit de sa mère. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, j'avais deviné la suite par moi-même : qui n'a pas dans sa mémoire l'histoire d'un amour trahi ?

Flash.

– _Ah ! Et voici la curiosité principale de ce Royaume, la plus cinglée, la plus suicidaire de tous les membres de l'ORB : je veux parler bien sûr de Beve, notre future Reine Blanche._

_Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je reconnaissais bien là la verve joyeuse de Keïna. Simple et naturelle._

– _Salut Keïna. Alors, ce sont eux, tes futurs apprentis-sorciers ?_

– _Pas tous. Voici Sven, Sarah, Dimi, Carolina et Hank. Seuls, Sarah et Dimi vont suivre une formation de membres actifs. Sven veut occuper un emploi-service au sein du Royaume, Carolina est infirmière et prendra place dans notre hôpital et Hank était professeur de science. Il désire enseigner dans notre université._

– _Salut. J'espère que Keïna vous a tout expliqué : le principe de ce monde, le fonctionnement du Royaume, le rôle de la Reine Blanche et de la Reine Noire, et ainsi de suite..._

– Évidemment. Tu me prends pour une débutante ? Je leur ai aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il y a d'inconscient dans ton choix, mais si je n'arrive même pas à te convaincre, je doute d'y arriver avec eux...

_Soupir. _

– _Voilà, j'ai encore droit au sermon de maman Keïna. Je te signale que tu es aussi folle que moi de risquer ta vie à chaque mission en tant que membre de l'ORB, et ce depuis environ un siècle..._

– _Passons. Tu as vu Luni dans les parages?_

Flash.

_Tommy. Le temps avait passé au Royaume et j'avais fait sa connaissance, dans un drôle de chassé-croisé amoureux qui aurait pu être cocasse si ma décision de rester à la tête du Royaume ne m'avait contraint à le plaquer de façon plutôt désagréable. Pourquoi dès que mon cœur partait à la dérive je pensais à lui, immanquablement ? J'avais pourtant mis fin à notre histoire longtemps auparavant. Et depuis ce manque en moi, subreptice. Pourquoi avoir quitté cet homme qui m'avait aimée pour la première fois ? Pourquoi avoir fui devant un amour si fort et si rassurant ? Pourquoi encore mes pensées ne pouvaient se détacher de lui ? Fui..._

_Oui, j'avais fui. J'avais fui parce que j'avais eu peur. Peur que l'amour m'aveugle et m'empêche d'accomplir mon destin. Peur d'aimer un lieutenant de la police new-yorkaise de dix ans mon aîné sans connaître les limites de moi-même. Peur d'aimer, tout simplement. Peur, comme toujours, comme pour tout. Et dès que cette peur s'introduisait en moi je repensais à lui et mon cœur se réchauffait. Pourquoi ce sentiment de n'en avoir pas encore terminé avec lui ?…_

Flash.

– _Explique-moi, Keïna : pourquoi avais-tu accepté de devenir Reine Blanche pendant quelques temps, alors que tu dénigres constamment cette vocation... ?_

_Soupir. Explication. _

– _Premier point : je n'ai été qu'une reine intérimaire. Jamais je n'aurais voulu régner pour de bon. Second point : il le fallait. Je n'avais pas le choix. _

– _Moi non plus, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mon destin. _

– _Je te défends de dire de telles sottises. Le destin d'un homme n'est jamais d'accomplir de grandes actions. Il le fait, par courage et par volonté, parce qu'il a un cœur noble et de grandes idées. _

– _Je n'ai aucune de ces qualités. N'est-ce pas étrange ? _

– _Tu les as. Tu ne le sais pas. Ou bien, le Royaume Caché s'approche de la fin. Quoi que tu fasses, rien de ce qui fut ne sera plus._

– _Tant que tu vivras, le Royaume restera ce qu'il a toujours été._

– _Tant que je vivrai ? Alors il faut me résoudre à mourir. _

_Froid, soudain, incontrôlé, mortellement horrible ; une pointe de glace qui s'enfonce dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Frisson._

Flash.

_Une autre mission, un autre départ. Neige, ma jument, s'engageait doucement sur le sentier aride._

_La pente, douce à l'origine, se raidit brutalement. Plus haut. Nous voguions entre les arbres et les rochers avec légèreté, puis nous fûmes sur un plateau rocailleux, froid et vide. Autour de moi le précipice me procurait une sensation de terreur sublime, une envie de m'élancer au-dessus du monde – vertige – mais la louve n'était pas là pour me guider. Toujours plus haut. Un col, puis encore un ; l'herbe se fit plus rare, et la neige apparut. La robe de la jument se confondit au manteau de la montagne. En instant nous fûmes sur le sommet du monde. Mon cœur s'apaisa en découvrant la plaine, où les semblables de Neige paissaient tranquillement. Mon regard se porta un peu plus loin et s'arrêta sur l'anneau du Royaume. Est-ce que je me sens capable de régner là-dessus ? Ce gigantesque rien du tout qui m'affole et m'oppresse et me noie... comme un dérangement dans l'ordre du monde, un dérangement dans mon esprit et dans mon âme. Keïna avait raison : le Royaume n'est pas bon. Il est nécessaire, mais il n'est pas bon. _

Panique. Une sensation étrange, comme si tout ce que je voyais était obscurci par un voile : l'impression que je n'appartenais pas à cette réalité, que je n'étais qu'une illusion, un mirage qui pense et qui voit et qui sent, mais qui n'existe pas. La peur, insidieuse, se glissa dans mon âme comme un virus mortel et mon corps se mit à trembler. Neige sentant mon désarroi se détourna de la vue et descendit de l'autre côté de la montagne. Un nom, un seul, se présenta à moi pour me calmer et me soutenir. Tommy. Parfois je tendais à me demander si Tommy n'étais pas une création de mon esprit qui cherchait à lutter contre la peur. Comment expliquer qu'un simple amoureux me procure une telle sensation de paix intérieure, alors qu'il n'était même plus à mes côtés ? Comment pouvais-je expliquer cela ? Pas de l'amour proprement dit, ni le souvenir d'un visage, d'une voix, d'une présence rassurante et paternelle, non, rien de tout cela, mais cette impression floue, imperceptible, quasi défunte, que, de même que le Royaume est vital aux autres mondes, je ne pouvais vivre sans Tommy...

Flash.

_Tommy... encore et toujours lui, une seconde : quelque part dans un autre monde il y a New York, et à l'intérieur il y a Tommy._

Mais nous sommes ici et maintenant, et Tommy n'est pas là. Deux secondes : parfois il me semble que mes rêves sont encore plus réels que la réalité qui m'environne... Nous avancions dans le noir et le noir s'avançait en nous.

Flash.

_Nephir, pour la première fois. Une mission qui ne nous aurait jamais laissé présager sa rencontre. L'exclamation s'échappa au même instant de nos deux gorges. Nephir ! Celle que je n'avais jamais vu qu'en peinture, trônant dans la galerie des tableaux du vingt-septième en dessous, oui... il s'agissait bien d'elle, la cousine de Keïna, celle qui était allée au bout de ses convictions ; il s'agissait bien de son visage oblong et de ses cheveux lisses, noirs et brillants... type d'eurasienne comme il n'est pas rare d'en croiser, aux yeux noirs comme de la suie et à la peau ivoirine, un peu ambrée... il y avait quelque chose en elle qui m'effrayait et qui m'attirait à la fois, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir, impuissance à entrevoir véritablement sa présence lors de mon arrivée dans cet antre. Était-ce son costume, un tailleur gris sombre, sobre mais raffiné, qui contrastait tant avec la robe à arceaux ample et colorée du tableau, ou bien la figure droite mais avenante d'une personne sûre d'elle, maîtresse de la situation et de son entourage? Je ne saurais le dire, cette magicienne devant moi me tenait tout entière en son pouvoir, Circé troublante et dangereuse, et cette folie qui courait autour d'elle, folie emprunte d'une telle élégance, d'une telle distinction, plus reine que la Reine, celle qui ne fut jamais reine... Mon jugement fut immédiat, absolu et sans appel. Non, cette femme n'était pas folle. Ou alors sa folie était la mienne._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nephir ? Ainsi, Keïna avait raison... tu es vraiment derrière tout ça. Eh bien, je ne serais pas fâchée d'en finir avec toi et avec cette mission, par la même occasion !_

_Sourire, subtil, esquissé._

– _Bouillonnante Katryna, comme je te retrouve !_

_Fascination de la voix. Son visage altier ne trahissait aucune émotion, aucun trouble intérieur. Elle était la perfection incarnée et je me taisais. _

Le jeune homme à mes côtés semblait tout aussi fasciné, et les autres personnes qui nous entouraient. Personne n'aurait commis la faute de l'interrompre, sauf Katryna. Pour la première fois j'ai senti que la présence de Katryna me serait nécessaire pour échapper à l'emprise de Nephir et je lui en ai été reconnaissante. Il y avait dans le caractère de Kat une force obscure qui la rendait insensible à toute forme de flatterie, de politesse ou de bienveillance. Ce qui en d'autres circonstances était considéré comme un grave défaut allait sans doute ici me sauver la vie.

Flash.

Quelque part dans un repli de mon être, Tommy était là, plus présent qu'un narrateur omniscient, regard de Dieu, mon dieu, si bon et si charitable...

J'avais souvent ce sentiment que plus le temps m'éloignait de Tommy, plus j'avais cette tendance horrible à en faire un personnage, un héros de roman tel que mon imagination le concevait... mais j'allais être Reine, plus proche des Elfes qu'aucun humain ne l'avait jamais été, et je devais veiller à ne pas laisser mon imagination envahir mon esprit. Par ma qualité de Reine, j'allais être un peu Elfe, et par ma qualité d'Elfe il me faudrait rester vigilante de ce qui me rendait humaine ; étrange paradoxe qui ferait de moi ce que je n'étais pas, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et alors, je comprendrais Luni, Keïna, et tous ces Elfes qui n'étaient plus Elfes et pas encore Humains.

Flash.

Le temps passait au Royaume, mais Tommy occupait tout autant de place dans mon imaginaire et son souvenir hantait mon cerveau aussi sûrement que son ombre hantait les lignes de mon journal. Retourner vers lui ? Non. Je ne savais l'expliquer, mais tout mon être s'y opposait, comme s'il sentait que, si sa présence en moi était vitale pour m'aider à combattre mes angoisses, ma présence à ses côtés l'exposerait à un danger mortel. Lequel ? Si seulement je l'avais su... Pourquoi tout était-il toujours si compliqué ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tommy devienne une partie de moi si indispensable que notre amour ne pouvait qu'être inéluctable ?Aurai-je pu, à un moment ou à un autre, changer le cours du destin ?

Flash.

_Première rencontre, premiers baisers. Ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû être échanger, ceux qui scellèrent l'avenir du jeune homme et le mien en même temps._

– _Pourquoi as-tu l'art de toujours tout compliquer ?_

_La réponse de Tommy m'arracha un sourire furtif. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi tout en lui me ravissait : sa chevelure châtain, ses yeux verts foudroyants, les fossettes qui se creusaient lorsqu'il souriait, là, au coin de ses lèvres... je ne saurais dire pourquoi tout cela m'affolait et faisait battre mon cœur, me laissant oublier tout ce que j'étais ou devais être, tremblante devant une seule figure mâle, moi qui n'aurait dû trembler devant rien. Clara avait approuvé ce rendez-vous galant, ajoutant que : « avant de devenir Reine, il était bon que je fisse aussi l'apprentissage de l'amour », remarque qui me parut surprenante dans la bouche d'une femme que l'on disait n'avoir jamais eu d'amant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été invitée au restaurant par un homme et cette seule évidence suffisait à me faire perdre pied. Tommy eut le tact de ne pas sembler s'en rendre compte._

– _Alors, selon toi, c'est moi qui complique les choses ? Je veux dire... tout me semble si absurde... il y a deux ans j'étais simplement assise sur un banc, dans mon lycée, en train de discuter avec mes amis, quand j'ai vu pour la première fois Clara s'avancer vers moi, et dès cet instant, tout s'est accéléré, tu sais, comme dans les films, pour montrer que le temps passe, l'entraînement, la formation théorique, la formation pratique et maintenant moi à New York, avec Clara, pour aider la police à traquer un dangereux criminel... Tout me paraît tellement irréaliste ! Toi, tu as choisi d'être flic parce que tu en avais la vocation, parce que tu as vu des films quand tu étais gosse et que..._

_Interruption._

– _Détrompe-toi. J'ai voulu être flic parce que mon père l'était et qu'il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Comme au cinéma, tu vois : le jeune homme fougueux qui devient flic pour venger son père et débarrasse la ville de toute la racaille... sauf que j'ai vite déchanté. Il est présomptueux de croire que parce qu'on porte un uniforme, on est plus honnête et plus intègre qu'un autre. La police est un gouffre d'hypocrisie et ce métier me dégoûte un peu plus de jour en jour. Ma nouvelle fonction de contact est le seul plaisir que j'y trouve. _

– _Pourquoi ne pas rentrer dans l'Organisation ?_

_Les yeux verts se levèrent sur mon visage et un fin sourire se dessina sur sa figure._

– _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'attends de vouloir y suivre quelqu'un..._

_Mes joues s'empourprèrent ; les bruits du restaurant, autour de nous, semblaient si lointain qu'ils m'apparaissaient appartenir à une autre réalité, tangible. La main qui tenait mon verre frémit, presque imperceptiblement, assez toutefois pour laisser quelques gouttes de vin rouge glisser sur mes doigts comme des larmes de sang. Un léger tremblement me parcourut des pieds jusqu'à la nuque, un tremblement glacé, qui s'estompa heureusement sans que Tommy n'eût le temps de s'en apercevoir._

– _Est-ce que je peux te poser une dernière question ?_

_J'acquiesçai, un peu trop empressée à vouloir changer le sujet de la conversation._

– _Beve, ça ne sonne pas très français, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mouvement négatif._

– _Et quel est-il ?_

_Je le lui dis. Il sourit. Plus tard je serais couronnée et nous partagerions la couche nuptiale._

– _BEVE !_

Réveil. Beve ouvrit les yeux d'un mouvement sec. Devant elle le visage doux de Jane l'invitait à la suivre. En une fraction de seconde, Beve réalisa où elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait. Un océan de remords submergea son cœur. Là, en bas, Kat devait l'attendre, rongée par l'inquiétude. Et elle, là-haut, qui s'était réfugiée dans son égoïsme pour éviter d'affronter… Beve referma ses paupières aussi soudainement qu'elle les avait soulevées dans l'espoir de replonger dans l'oubli, aux côtés de ses chers disparus. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne savait pas…

– _Beve ! Non ! Regarde-moi !_

La jeune Reine sentit une main secouer son épaule.

– _Laisse-moi, Jane… laisse-moi en paix… je veux partir. _

– _Beve, tu dois avoir la force de te battre ! Ouvre les yeux, Beve ! L'avenir est là, devant toi, à l'extérieur…bas-toi, s'il te plaît !_

Beve se recroquevilla un peu plus et plaça son crâne entre ses mains, comme pour mettre un terme à une conversation télépathique qui l'épuisait, mais les mots continuaient à se déverser dans la bulle.

– _Beve ! si tu dois replonger dans ton passé, alors souviens-toi de tous ceux qui croyaient en toi, souviens-toi de Keïna…_

Yeux ouverts, de nouveau.

– _Keïna est morte._

– _Est-elle morte pour rien ?_

Une hésitation se présenta à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Keïna s'était sacrifiée pour elle, longtemps auparavant, persuadée que cela en vaudrait un jour la peine. Et pourtant elle s'était toujours fermement opposée à ce que Beve accepte aveuglément son destin. Qu'aurait-elle pensé en cet instant ? Sans doute rien de très glorieux. Il n'y avait rien de très courageux à chercher au fond de sa mémoire un ultime moyen de rendre sa vie différente de ce qu'elle n'était. Non, Keïna n'avait aucune raison en cet instant de se sentir fière de son sacrifice. Le remord se déversa avec plus de force dans le ventre de la Reine Blanche. Il était temps de dire adieu aux fantômes. La vie l'attendait. D'un air contrit, Beve leva les yeux vers la fée et se déplia.

– _C'est bon. Je te suis._

Un frisson de soulagement parcourut l'échine de Jane.

– _C'est bien. Buffy est en bas, je crois qu'elle sera contente de te voir. _

Depuis quelques temps déjà les résidents du Château croisaient une drôle d'assemblée qui déambulait dans les couloirs. La Reine Noire, accompagnée d'Atalante la silfine et suivie de quatre militaires – dont une femme. Kat les avait d'abord menés dans les appartements d'Atalante, puis dans les locaux du service d'identification des mondes, et enfin dans la salle commune où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter de la suite des événements. Évidemment, Sam et Teal'c n'avaient cessé de poser maintes questions sur le Royaume et son fonctionnement, et Jack de râler durant tout le voyage. Quant à Daniel et Atalante, ils se tenaient côte à côte, silencieux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient aborder les questions qui les taraudaient.

Les quatre membres de SG-1 cependant entrevoyaient la fin de cette étrange aventure : ils avaient récupéré les identifiants de leur monde et il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer la Porte des Mondes pour regagner le SG-C. Kat leur avait proposé une alliance qui permettrait ainsi à Sam de revenir dans le Royaume pour en étudier avec plus de précision la science et l'histoire, à l'instar des parents de Daniel, quelques décennies plus tôt. L'arrivée impromptue d'un homme rougeaud et barbu interrompit toutefois leurs palabres.

– Kat !

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise, tandis que Sam ravalait la question qu'elle comptait juste poser – aurait-elle le droit de venir au Royaume aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait ?

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le dénommé Harry s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur son ventre bedonnant. Il se redressa lourdement et annonça avec un grand sourire :

– C'est Beve ! Jane a réussi à la ramener, Kat !

Kat cligna des paupières, interdite. Une expiration rapide s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle portait une main sur sa bouche. La voix tremblante, elle ne put que proférer un « oh mon dieu » confus suivi d'un éclat de rire nerveux alors qu'une larme apparaissait le long de sa joue. Sam arbora un sourire radieux.

– Eh bien, voilà une deuxième histoire qui finit bien, dit-elle en jetant un regard attendri à son colonel qui avait lui aussi revêtu une expression réjouie.

– Vous devriez peut-être aller voir comment elle se porte, non ? avança Teal'c sur un ton amical.

Kat leva les yeux sur lui, puis sur le major Carter.

–Ça me semble une bonne idée, rétorqua celle-ci, le regard fixé sur Jack. Mon colonel ?

O'Neill hocha la tête.

– S'il était possible de prévenir d'une façon ou d'une autre le général pour lui dire que nous allons bien, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que nous restions un peu plus longtemps ici. Après tout, vous êtes la Reine, nous vous devons allégeance…

Seule Carter sembla relever le ton légèrement ironique qu'avait employé le colonel pour proférer la seconde phrase, et, d'une moue autoritaire, le réprimanda silencieusement. Jack lui renvoya un clin d'œil plein de malice qui la fit instantanément rougir et détourner sa tête.

– Bien sûr, nous pouvons faire cela ! lança Katryna d'un ton joyeux. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de partir immédiatement dans votre monde, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'un d'entre vous l'accompagne, de façon à ce que votre général ne mette pas sa parole en doute… il pourra revenir ensuite !

– J'irai, si cela ne pose aucun inconvénient, dit calmement Teal'c à l'assemblée.

Les autres acquiescèrent et l'affaire fut conclue.

_A suivre…_


	7. Sauve

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 7 : Sauve_**

« Il y a quelque part dans nos fantasmes un monde de déplacements instantanés. Il y a aussi un monde où le travail a cédé le pas aux loisirs. Il y a un monde baigné d'un éternel été. Il y a un monde où la magie existe, où elle suit des règles qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la physique. Un monde où, si l'on compte jusqu'à vingt en fermant très fort les yeux, tout ce qui est mauvais disparaîtra. Et un monde où, si l'on compte jusqu'à vingt en fermant très fort les yeux, le monstre qui nous avait de tout temps attendu pourra enfin venir nous prendre. »  
Philippe Pastor, _l'enfer est à nous ! _in _Esprits Mutants, première génération_

* * *

– Un _quoi ?_

La voix du général Hammond retentit dans tout le SG-C. Le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui frémit des pieds à la tête, la nuque basse. La Reine lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance, et il se devait de la représenter de la façon la plus juste. Il n'était qu'un apprenti, c'était le premier emploi qu'on lui donnait, et la peur d'échouer n'avait d'égal que sa fierté d'avoir était choisi par la grande Reine Noire elle-même. Teal'c, qui, durant toute l'explication de celui qui l'avait ramené jusqu'ici, était resté coi, à l'écoute, déclara finalement d'une voix neutre :

– Un monde parallèle, général. Qui s'appelle le Royaume Caché. Mes compagnons sont resté sur place pour s'informer davantage de l'importance de ce monde, mais l'une des deux reines du royaume désire vous rencontrer afin de discuter avec vous d'accords possibles entre son peuple et le projet Stargate. Leur science est très grande, le major Carter est persuadée que de tels accords seraient extrêmement bénéfiques pour nous.

Hammond fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas bien sûr de tout comprendre. L'envoyé du Royaume Caché, heureux d'avoir laissé à l'extra-terrestre le soin de s'expliquer avec son supérieur, se donnait à présent la contenance qu'il jugeait digne de la Reine : front haut, menton rengorgé, buste droit, les deux mains jointes derrière son dos. Sa mère aurait de quoi être fière de lui en le voyant – s'entretenir avec un _général_ ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Vous, pourquoi riez-vous bêtement ? La Reine s'estime-t-elle à ce point supérieure pour qu'elle ne vienne pas directement s'expliquer de l'enlèvement de mes hommes ?

Le sourire disparut de la face du jeune homme. Apparemment, le général était vraiment très contrarié d'avoir été laissé sans nouvelle de son équipe durant une journée entière. Ce fut Teal'c, encore une fois, qui répondit sur un ton apaisant.

– Certains événements dans ce royaume l'ont mise dans une situation compliquée. Elle a fait de son mieux pour nous prodiguer un accueil convenable, croyez-moi. Lorsque vous la verrez, vous comprendrez vite que le Royaume Caché ne présente aucun danger pour le SG-C. Nous nous devons de garantir son secret de la même manière qu'eux garantirons le notre. Si les Goa'uld apprenaient qu'il existe un nombre infini de mondes parallèles emplis d'esclaves potentiels, et que le Royaume Caché possède la seule porte permettant de naviguer de l'un à l'autre, ce serait…

– C'est bon, le coupa Hammond avec humeur. Mais j'aimerais si possible que l'équipe entière se présente dès demain en salle de briefing, le colonel O'Neill en premier. Le SG-1 a pris assez de retard comme ça. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'envoyé, dites à la Reine que je l'attends dès que possible. Cette histoire de mondes parallèles m'intéresse au plus haut point. Et qu'elle évite à l'avenir de m'envoyer n'importe qui !

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme s'entendit vaguement bredouiller un pathétique « sans problème, Votre Éminence, je lui dirais… » tandis que le général se levait lourdement de sa chaise.

– Et fermez votre bouche, vous allez perdre votre langue… lança-t-il avec amusement en sortant de la pièce. Je lui en donnerais, moi, des « Votre Éminence »… si Jack entendait ça…

Les derniers mots furent grommelés avec impatience alors que la large silhouette du général Hammond disparaissait dans le couloir. Le jeune émissaire resta un instant interdit, ne sachant que penser, mais Teal'c se chargea de le rappeler à l'ordre.

– Dites… je pense qu'il serait bon que vous me rameniez auprès de mes amis…

L'intéressé jeta d'abord un regard perplexe au grand noir qui se tenait à ses côtés, puis, semblant se souvenir de l'importante mission que lui avait confié la Reine, il s'empourpra et bégaya piteusement :

– Euh… oui, oui… bien sûr… c'est vrai…euh… suivez-moi…

– Tout ceci, c'est vraiment incroyable mon colonel ! s'enflamma le major Carter tandis qu'O'Neill acquiesçait de mauvaise grâce. Je veux dire, je brûle de savoir de quoi est fait cette « magie » dont est baigné le Royaume ! Sans doute un dérivé du Naquada à l'état gazeux, ou peut-être bien un genre d'onde que ce métal émettrait… quel est votre avis, mon colonel ?

– Hmmm ? rétorqua Jack d'un ton fatigué. Mon avis ? Mon avis serait d'aller farfouiller un peu dans le garde-manger de ce château… je meurs de faim !

Daniel hocha la tête. Les trois équipiers avaient quitté Atalante devant la porte des Neuf mages, pour qu'elle y écoute sa sentence, et à présent ils se trouvaient complètement désœuvrés, errant dans les couloirs du Château. Ils ne connaissaient même pas le chemin pour trouver de quoi manger ! Finalement, Jack interpella une drôle de créature ailée pour lui demander où ils pourraient se restaurer, ce à quoi l'être répondit qu'il leur suffisait simplement de prendre le cercle de téléportation le plus proche et de penser à la salle à manger.

– Évidemment, grommela le colonel en s'introduisant dans le cercle en question, suivi du major et de Daniel. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Sam s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé et les trois silhouettes s'évanouirent dans les airs.

Kat courait sans plus réellement savoir pourquoi. Beve était sauve… cette évidence même épanchait dans son âme une vague électrique qui sensibilisait le moindre de ses nerfs. Les larmes inondaient à présent son visage, couvrant ses joues des empreintes noires du mascara. Sa vie, son sang, son cœur l'attendait là-haut, bien vivante, et Kat était terrassée par la puissance de l'amour qui l'habitait. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait compris à quel point son âme était éprise de sa Reine-Sœur, à quel point elle se languissait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, d'humer son parfum et de se plonger dans ses yeux sombres. Lilly n'était pas dupe, elle. Au fur et à mesure que cet amour avait grandi dans le cœur de Kat, Lilly s'était éloignée chaque jour un peu plus, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rivaliser contre la Reine Blanche. Et Kat, aveuglée par des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, n'avait pas lu le chagrin croissant dans les yeux de sa petite amie, la première qui l'eût jamais aimée, celle qui avait redonné sens à sa vie. Lilly était partie, Kat n'avait pas su la retenir. Et aujourd'hui elle comprenait réellement les paroles amères de son amie lorsqu'elle avait rompu. _« Dès le jour où tu m'as présenté Beve, j'ai su que j'avais une rivale contre qui je ne pouvais rien. – Arrêtes, Lilly, tu sais bien que Beve est hétéro…elle ne sera jamais une rivale pour toi ! – Le problème ne vient pas d'elle, Kat, il vient de toi…tu l'aimes plus que tu ne pourras jamais t'en apercevoir. – Ce n'est pas vrai…»_ Oh si, c'était vrai. Ce n'était même que trop vrai. Aujourd'hui Kat s'en apercevait.

– Bon. Et maintenant ? Comment fait-on pour se commander à manger ?

– A dire vrai, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Jack, déclara Daniel en haussant les épaules.

– Peut-être que quelqu'un va venir, avança Sam en s'asseyant devant l'une des grandes tables de bois dont était couverte l'immense salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'apparaître.

Le colonel et l'archéologue l'imitèrent de bonne grâce.

– En tout cas le style de cette salle est vraiment fascinant, commenta ce dernier alors qu'il observait les arcades qui le surplombaient. On y retrouve des influences orthodoxes, mais cela ressemble plutôt à de l'architecture nordique…

O'Neill poussa un long soupir éloquent et se retourna vers Daniel, un sourire sarcastique déformant ses traits.

– En parlant d'architecture, votre petit amie est plutôt bien sculptée, non ?

L'archéologue rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et déclara sèchement :

– Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Jack. Atalante s'est introduite dans mes rêves et elle va être punie pour ça.

Sam, le sourire au coin des lèvres, ajouta :

– Elle vous aime passionnément, Daniel. Vous devez au moins en convenir…

– Je ne conviens de rien… bon, personne ne vient, nous devrions peut-être demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? s'entendit finalement répondre celui-ci tandis que ses deux amis retenaient leurs éclats de rire.

_A suivre…_


	8. Les larmes de l'aveugle

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 8 : Les larmes de l'aveugle_**

« Ces yeux ! comme ceux d'une bête, d'un tigre, mais pas d'un être humain ! »  
Ira Levin, _un Bébé pour Rosemary_

* * *

– Jane !

La concernée eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une tornade rousse se jeta entre ses bras.

– Jane ! Je suis si contente de te revoir.

Jane émit un rire cristallin et serra la poitrine de Kat.

– Hmmm… j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule raison de ton euphorie… enchaîna-t-elle cependant en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Kat lâcha un gloussement et passa la main dans sa courte chevelure. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient écarlates d'avoir traversé le Château au pas de course. Mais Dieu, que cela faisait du bien !

– C'est merveilleux, Jane… Je savais que tu allais réussir… Toi seule pouvais… J'avais si peur… si peur… s'épancha-t-elle en pleurant sur l'épaule de son amie.

La silfine hocha la tête et apposa la paume de sa main sur le dos de Kat qui passait alternativement du rire aux larmes. Il était si bon de revenir en ces lieux, si bon de retrouver les personnes qui avaient compté… Beve était sauve, et Jane pouvait à présent goûter au bonheur de rentrer chez soi. Toutes ces odeurs, ces bruits, ces saveurs si particulières au Royaume Caché, et surtout cet air saturé de magie, cet air qu'il était si agréable de humer, dans lequel elle s'était immergé avec plaisir… Plus tard, elle retournerait au 36ème en dessous, dans le Café d'En Bas, le pub musical qu'elle avait fondé avec Harry, puis elle retrouverait sa maison « du Bout du Monde », accrochée à la falaise sans fond que surplombait le Royaume. Et là, cet instant serait magique… Finalement Kat releva la tête, essuya brièvement ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes et regarda Jane, le visage éclairé.

– Je dois être affreuse à voir… J'imagine que Beve et Buffy sont en train de discuter ? Je crois que je ferais mieux de les retrouver…

Jane hocha la tête en souriant.

– Lilly et Harry y sont aussi.

– Parfait ! exulta la Reine Noire, rayonnante.

Kat avait beaucoup changée depuis les trois années où la silfine était partie. Elle avait mûri, certainement. Sa tignasse était légèrement plus lissée, ses yeux moins maquillés et ses habits plus rangés. Une sagesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas brillait au fond de son cœur, et quelque chose que Jane n'arrivait à définir… quelque chose comme… de la _sociabilité ?_ La fée se mordit la lèvre. Était-il possible que l'animal sauvage et renfermé qu'était Kat à l'époque où Lilly l'avait prise sous son aile soit devenue cette femme sensible et touchante ? Décidément, Beve avait changé plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait bien l'accepter.

Kat fit mine de se diriger vers le bureau où l'attendaient sa Reine-Sœur et la Tueuse, mais elle se ravisa et se tourna une dernière fois vers la silfine.

– Au fait, je crois qu'il faut que tu saches… Lilly et moi, nous avons rencontré Cinni tout à l'heure… il est au courant de ta venue.

Jane la remercia d'un geste de la main et chemina vers le cercle de téléportation. Un léger tremblement lui parcourut l'échine. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, le retour au Royaume signifiait aussi les dures retrouvailles avec sa famille biologique. Une épreuve dont elle se serait bien passé. Sa vraie famille, elle, n'agissait jamais comme si elle n'était qu'une pauvre aveugle attardée.

_Si seulement tu étais là, Largo… _pensa-t-elle en s'encrant fermement au centre du cercle.

– Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous ! ironisa un jeune homme au regard sombre.

Jack le toisa sans ménagement. L'homme, une trentaine d'année, cheveux très courts et bouc taillé de près, affichait un air hautain qui lui déplaisait fortement.

– Non, effectivement, répondit Sam d'une voix aimable, posant une main tempérée sur le bras du colonel. Nous ne savons pas comment ça fonctionne…

L'homme s'adoucit.

– Il n'était pas dans mon intention de vous froisser. Pour avoir à manger, il vous suffit de demander à la Machine à Créer, c'est la borne qui est posée contre ce pilier (il montra une machine à l'allure ancienne, pourvu d'une drôle de gueule creusée dans la pierre, et couverte d'hiéroglyphe égyptien.). Vous commandez, et vous êtes servis aussitôt.

Sam et Daniel jetèrent un regard intéressé à l'engin. Jack, quant à lui, se sentait tiraillé par la faim, et se serait volontiers levé pour inspecter cette machine de plus près, mais l'homme s'était assis à côté de lui et tendait à présent une main amicale. O'Neill la serra de mauvaise grâce.

– Je me présente : je suis Ray, de race silfique. J'ai 80 ans.

Le colonel afficha une moue ironique.

– 80 ans ? Vous ne faites pas votre âge !

Le silfe ne parut pas relever le sarcasme et reprit :

– Comment êtes-vous arrivé au Royaume Caché ?

– Nous avons été amenés par l'une de vos semblables, Atalante, commença à répondre le major Carter, mais à la mention de ce nom, la figure du silfe s'endurcit brusquement.

– Atalante ? Qu'a donc encore fait la Sorcière ?

– Atalante n'est pas une sorcière ! le coupa violemment Daniel, la voix tremblante d'indignation.

Ray haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux et dévisagea l'archéologue assis en face de lui.

– Savez-vous seulement ce qu'elle a fait à mon peuple ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix profonde.

– C'était il y a plus d'un siècle, rétorqua Sam sur un ton légèrement plus contrarié qu'auparavant. Elle a sans doute beaucoup changé depuis ce temps. Et puis, elle s'en veut peut-être encore énormément !

Le visage du silfe pâlit tandis qu'il se soulevait avec force au-dessus de la table.

– S'en vouloir ? Je souhaite qu'elle s'en veuille ! Je souhaite que le remord la ronge jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mon père l'a vue, vous entendez ? Mon père l'a vue tuer son père, comme s'il n'était qu'un ennemi de plus… il s'est battu contre elle et il m'a raconté que sur sa figure le diable en personne avait apposé son sceau ! Atalante ne mérite pas de vivre… conclut-il en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

– Le diable, c'est vous, rugit Daniel en se levant à son tour, un doigt pointé sur le torse du silfe.

Celui-ci contempla calmement la figure révoltée de l'archéologue et afficha un sourire à la fois méprisant et affecté, comme si Daniel était porteur d'un virus mortel extrêmement contagieux.

– Eh bien… il semblerait qu'Atalante vous ait ensorcelé… la Sorcière a fait une nouvelle victime !

Ce qui advint par la suite, ni Sam ni Jack ne le prévit. Le poing de Daniel se souleva avec force et s'abattit dans un souffle sur le visage du silfe qui, sous l'impulsion, s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié sonné. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, que le colonel rompit d'une voix emplie de stupeur.

– Daniel ! Alors ça ! Je ne vous connaissais pas cette force !

L'intéressé se teinta d'écarlate alors qu'il frottait vigoureusement son poignet endolori. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ray se relevait déjà, prêt à fondre sur l'insolent qui l'avait ainsi défié. Une voix dans son dos suspendit le mouvement.

– Ray ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le silfe se retourna, la perplexité imprimée sur ses traits.

– Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jane venait d'apparaître dans le cercle de téléportation et se dirigeait à présent sur eux, le visage fermé.

– Moi non plus je ne me réjouis pas de te voir, mon frère. Les bagarres sont formellement interdites au Royaume. Tu devrais le savoir.

– Cet homme m'a provoqué. Et puis ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Comment te permets-tu d'intervenir dans les affaires du Royaume, toi qui t'es enfuie il y a trois ans ? Tu arrives bien tard, ma sœur.

– Suffisamment tôt pour t'empêcher d'user de magie sur un malheureux. Ce n'est pas loyal. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu ne l'étais pas.

Une grimace déforma la figure du silfe. L'incident avait créé autour de la table un vaste attroupement. De nombreux visages, avides de combats, avaient affiché un air déçu par l'intervention inopinée de l'aveugle.

– Comment savais-tu que ?… commença Ray, mais en scruptant les yeux de Jane, cachés derrière de fines lunettes noires, il ajouta : Ah oui, j'oubliais… toi aussi tu es une sorcière, un monstre, tout comme ta copine Atalante… Qui se ressemble, s'assemble… retire donc tes lunettes, que les gens constatent quel diable t'habite…

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha de sa sœur et d'une vigoureuse claque dont la force arracha à l'équipe du SG-1 un sursaut de colère, envoya valser ses lunettes qui retombèrent sur la table dans un bruit aiguë. La silfine baissa la tête, le visage crispé par la douleur et le chagrin, mais il était trop tard. L'assemblée amorça un mouvement de recul, horrifiée par un regard qu'ils avaient tout juste entraperçu. Des yeux aveugles, fous, noirs comme de l'encre, les yeux du diable en personne. Sur la joue de l'aveugle une larme s'écoula lentement.

Sam, que l'effroi avait d'abord cloué sur place, se reprit finalement, les sourcils froncés, et s'avança vers les deux silfes.

– Je ne sais pas comment vous éduquez vos enfants, ici, mais chez moi il est très cruel de frapper sa sœur, surtout lorsque celle-ci est handicapée, s'emporta-t-elle violemment à l'attention de Ray. Vous mériteriez que…

– Que quoi ? rétorqua une voix dans la foule. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

– Papa ! jubila victorieusement Ray, une expression réjouie éclairant sa face.

L'assemblée se divisa, laissant apparaître un homme qui semblait à peine plus âgé que Ray, un homme que l'équipe du SG-1 connaissaient déjà. Daniel durant ce temps s'était rapproché de Jane, les lunettes en main, et les lui avait rendues avec un sourire amical. Jack grommela simplement un « Bon, c'est pas un peu fini, tout ça ? J'ai faim, moi ! » et croisa les bras sur son torse, dans une attitude d'attente exaspérée.

– Bonjour, mon père, déclara respectueusement la fée en levant le visage sur lui, les lunettes à nouveau sur son nez.

Le silfe afficha une moue altière et se détourna.

– Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, Jane. Je n'ai plus de fille.

Les paroles, dures comme de la glace, s'enfoncèrent avec la férocité d'une épée dans le cœur de la silfine. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, tandis que Cinni s'adressait à Ray.

– Viens, mon fils. Nous n'avons rien à faire avec ces gens-là. Ta mère nous attend pour manger. Je pense que tu auras compris qu'il est inutile que tu cherches à la voir, termina-t-il d'une voix forte à l'intention de Jane.

Celle-ci se mit à sangloter.

La foule se dispersa peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Jack s'était rassis, accompagné de Daniel, tandis que Sam s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de consoler Jane, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Enfin, les deux femmes vinrent s'asseoir à leur tour, le major aidant avec sollicitude la fée, encore tremblante sous l'attaque.

– Bon. Nous allons enfin pouvoir manger ! lança joyeusement Jack en se frottant les mains.

Jane afficha à travers ses larmes un sourire franc et déclara avec douceur :

– Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris ma défense. Les amis d'Atalante sont mes amis.

– Ces gens sont vraiment des monstres, acquiesça Sam avec compassion.

– Mais ils sont ma famille… soupira la silfine. Cela fait un bout de temps que je vis dans cet enfer. Je m'y suis habituée.

Jack allait se lever pour se commander de la nourriture à la « Machine à Créer », mais Jane l'arrêta d'une main.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais user de ma magie pour vous faire apparaître tout ce que vous souhaitez ! Que désirez-vous manger ?

– Un bon steak bien saignant ! tonna Jack en se rasseyant.

Le rire sonore des trois membres de SG-1 retentit dans l'immense salle à manger.

A suivre… 


	9. Des retrouvailles

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 9 : Des retrouvailles, quelques bavardages et un Orang-Outang_**

« – C'est pour ça que vous nous en avez parlé d'abord à nous, j'imagine ?  
– Oook.  
– Et pas au Conseil de l'Université ?  
– Oook ?  
– Une idée sur l'identité du voleur ?  
Le bibliothécaire haussa les épaules, un mouvement décidément expressif pour un corps qui n'était guère plus qu'un sac entre deux omoplates.  
– Bah, c'est déjà ça. Tenez-moi au courant si d'autres faits bizarres se produisent, vous voulez bien ? Vimaire leva la tête vers les empilements d'étagères. Plus bizarre que d'habitude, j'entends.  
– Oook.  
– Merci. C'est un plaisir de tomber sur un citoyen qui estime de son devoir d'aider le Guet.  
Le bibliothécaire lui donna une banane. »  
Terry Pratchett, _Au Guet ! _huitième livre des _Annales du Disque-Monde_

* * *

– _Est-ce que je vous sers quelque chose ? _

_Kat leva des yeux encore emplis de larmes sur la femme penchée au-dessus du zinc. _

– _Un whisky. Sec, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée._

_La barmaid acquiesça silencieusement, sortit avec dextérité un verre et une bouteille du bar et la servit. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Quelques alfs étaient attablés ici et là, un géant sirotait une drôle de boisson à l'odeur nauséabonde, assis tant bien que mal dans un coin, et sur la scène un air sirupeux s'échappait des lèvres écarlates d'une vieille Banshie aux traits fatigués. Rien de très excitant, pourtant il se dégageait de ce petit café-musique perdu dans la ville souterraine une ambiance sereine, reposante, dans laquelle Kat s'était immergée avec plaisir. De toute façon, cela lui paraîtrait toujours plus respirable que l'air lourd de la surface. Lourd d'hypocrisie, de lâcheté et de commérages. Elle essuya vivement les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées lors du petit sermon de Ray, se maudissant de cet instant de faiblesse, et porta le verre à ses lèvres teintées de bordeaux. Puis elle leva les yeux sur la jeune femme accoudée devant elle, derrière le bar. _

– _Vous m'avez sans doute reconnue… commença-t-elle d'un ton froid, agacée par l'attitude patiente, réservée, de la femme._

_Celle-ci acquiesça. Sans un mot. Kat reprit une gorgée et esquissa une moue méprisante._

– _Vous devez vous demander ce que la future reine fiche ici…_

_La brune hocha la tête, un sourire mutin creusant un peu plus les deux fossettes qui ornaient ses joues._

– _Ici, on ne pose pas de question. Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent._

_Kat haussa un sourcil – celui qui était percé, en fait. _

– _Plutôt cool, comme endroit. Je crois que je ne suis jamais descendue aussi bas dans le sous-sol du Royaume. Vous êtes de quelle race ?_

_Son interlocutrice s'était mise à essuyer d'une main nonchalante les verres qui gisaient de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle leva ses yeux bruns sur la future Reine Noire et retint un gloussement._

– _Merci ! Je suis humaine, de pure souche. Je m'appelle Lilly. C'est mon père, Harry, qui tient ce café avec Jane, la fille qui vient de resservir le géant, là-bas – Kat tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille pâle et menue qui exécutait chacun de ses mouvements avec une grâce hors du commun. Jane est silfine. _

_A ces mots, Kat émit une exclamation._

– _Une silfine ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec les autres, à la surface ?_

– _Une histoire compliquée, répliqua Lilly en secouant la tête. _

_Un verre atterrit bruyamment sur l'étagère du bar. Elle enchaîna :_

– _Mais il n'y a pas de honte à vivre ici, vous savez ! Personnellement, je m'y trouve très bien !_

_Encore une gorgée. Le whisky se répandait en une vague de chaleur dans chacune des veines de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux._

– _Il n'y fait pas trop sombre ? demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse. Moi, la lumière me manquerait…_

_Cette fois-ci, un rire franc, sonore, s'échappa de la gorge de Lilly._

– _Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas souvent venue dans les bas-fonds, vous ! La plupart des habitants des bas-fonds vivent sur les bords de la falaise…notre appartement, à Harry et à moi, donne directement sur le Nord, et Jane possède une petite maison accrochée à un mur de roche. Les gens de la surface pensent que la falaise sur laquelle est construit le Royaume n'est qu'un à-pic rocheux totalement inhabitable, mais c'est faux ! Croyez-moi, c'est le lieu le plus merveilleux du Royaume… ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Kat._

_Celle-ci dénicha de sa parka noire un paquet de cigarettes et se fourra l'une d'entre elles entre les lèvres. Elle qui avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tous, elle qui s'était forgée autour de son cœur une armure impénétrable, rempart farouche contre les multiples agressions dont elle était chaque jour victime, se sentait soudainement comme mise à nu par le regard pénétrant de cette vive jeune femme à l'enthousiasme communicatif. _

_Et elle adorait ça._

– Plutôt sympa, comme endroit… ça s'appelle comment, vous dites ?

Jane se tourna vers le militaire qui avait posé la question et sourit.

– Merci ! Le « Café d'En Bas » est en quelque sorte notre enfant, à Harry et à moi. Il n'y a personne pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt, mais le soir, croyez-moi, il affiche complet ! Du moins, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas…

Jack s'installa sans ménagement sur l'un des tabourets du bar et le reste du groupe l'imita. Il était encore trop tôt pour partir en quête d'une chambre libre et, ne sachant que faire de leur soirée, les membres du SG-1 avaient décidé de suivre la petite Jane dans ses anciennes tâches quotidiennes. Ils avaient tout de même retrouvé Teal'c dans le hall, suivi de près par son guide un peu trop empressé à se faire bien voir des deux reines. Jane l'avait gentiment renvoyé chez sa mère, ce à quoi Teal'c la remercia avec un enthousiasme qu'il affichait d'habitude très peu. Cela avait particulièrement fait rire le colonel O'Neill.

– Alors, nous attendons Kat et Lilly, c'est ça ? questionna le major Carter.

– Oui, acquiesça la silfine avec un hochement de tête qui fit voler ses courtes boucles blondes. Kat a dit qu'elle jouerait ce soir. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Daniel, de son habituelle prévenance, voulut protester, arguant sur le handicap de Jane, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se saisit avec dextérité de plusieurs verres. Il afficha une mine ébahie qui fit rire Sam et se décida pour un gin. A cet instant une joyeuse compagnie fit irruption, composé principalement de jeunes filles et d'un bonhomme jovial au rire tonitruant.

– Hey ! Grande sœur ! s'écria l'homme, je te croyais déjà partie !

Jane leva la tête, la mine réjouie. Elle semblait au comble de la joie.

– Harry !

Elle s'élança dans la salle et se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui la souleva dans les airs avec légèreté. Le groupe s'était arrêté devant cette effusion de gaîté. Les membres du SG-1 y reconnurent Kat, Lilly, la jeune fille qu'ils avaient croisée à leur arrivée au Château et une grande jeune fille brune, très pâle, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Une longue tresse dégringolait le long de son dos jusque la moitié de ses cuisses. Tous quatre reconnurent en elle la fameuse Beve, celle qui avait perdu son mari et son enfant dans des circonstances si tragiques.

Enfin, Harry reposa sur le sol la petite fée et le groupe se dirigea vers SG-1. Kat s'avança pour présenter Beve ainsi que Buffy, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu l'honneur de faire leur connaissance, et tous s'installèrent tant bien que mal, qui devant, qui derrière le bar. La discussion s'engagea, et dévia rapidement sur Atalante et son tragique destin.

– Atalante n'a pas été toujours un ange, fit remarquer sombrement Jane, ce qui étonna toute l'assemblée. Mais je pense que son repentir était sincère, et elle a largement payé pour ses fautes.

Daniel acquiesça d'un air entendu.

– Aujourd'hui je me souviens d'elle, quand j'étais petit. Elle semblait toujours infiniment triste…

– Un peu comme moi ce soir, quoi, lança doucement Beve, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Buffy prit la parole.

– Allons, toi… c'est différent ! Tu viens de traverser un épisode difficile… c'est normal aussi…

Beve sourit et enchérit :

– Je crois que je peux comprendre la tristesse d'Atalante. Je pense… je pense qu'elle n'est pas causée, comme vous semblez le croire, par son statut de Proscrite dans le Royaume. Il s'agit… de toute autre chose.

Elle se tut, intimidée par tous les regards qui s'étaient braqués sur elle.

– Il s'agit de quoi, selon toi ? demanda Kat, la plus impatiente de tous.

Beve laissa couler son regard sur le côté, faisant mine d'ignorer la question de sa Reine-Sœur. Les mots qui suivirent semblèrent tomber du fond de son esprit.

– Nephir… je sais ce que tu penses d'elle, Kat… Nephir est une folle destructrice. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre. D'ailleurs, tu as raison. Elle a… elle a tué tout ce que j'aimais. Et moi j'ai tué son père. Suis-je folle pour autant ? Atalante a été l'un d'eux, autrefois, elle a côtoyé Alderick, et Nephir, et Esteban. Elle a vu de ses propres yeux la métamorphose de Nephir… mais Nephir n'est pas folle… non, elle n'est pas folle… C'est la Pierre qui est responsable de tous ça, de toutes ces douleurs, de tous ces drames. Et Atalante est triste parce qu'elle sait cela, et qu'elle s'en veut de n'avoir rien fait à l'époque où elle le pouvait encore… à l'époque où Nephir lui faisait confiance. L'Avaleur de Mémoire… c'est lui le responsable de tout. Atalante le sait. Elle en porte la croix.

Une nouvelle fois, Beve se tut. Les autres attendirent quelques temps, persuadés qu'elle allait reprendre. Finalement, ce fut Teal'c, de sa voix grave et posée, qui parla.

– Vous semblez avoir beaucoup souffert, mademoiselle. Pas seulement à cause de votre deuil. Vous semblez souffrir depuis longtemps, pour des raisons qui doivent échapper à tout votre entourage.

Beve posa ses grands yeux vert sombre sur lui et voulut répondre, mais un imprévu l'en empêcha. Un énorme orang-outang venait de faire son apparition dans le café. Apercevant Buffy au bar, il s'était approché d'elle et tirait fermement sur l'un des pans de son manteau en émettant de petits cris vaguement interrogateurs. La première à le voir fut le major, qui sursauta devant cette étrange intrusion. Buffy se retourna, et, à la vue du singe, arbora un sourire.

– Tiens ! Je te connais toi !

– Oook ! émit l'orang-outang d'un air entendu.

Le colonel O'Neill s'exclama :

– Mais c'est un…

– Anthropoïde ! intervint Beve brusquement. En voyant les mines abasourdies de SG-1, elle s'empressa d'expliquer : le bibliothécaire déteste qu'on l'appelle comme vous vous apprêtiez à le faire. Il préfère qu'on utilise le terme d' « anthropoïde »… et croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier !

Elle se tourna vers l'orang-outang avec un sourire :

– Bienvenue ! Vous êtes ici depuis quand ?

– Oook… répondit le concerné en tournant son faciès vers elle.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Beve acquiesça comme si elle avait compris. Jack lança à Sam un regard éloquent – _ils sont tous fous, ici…_

– Vous devez sûrement chercher Giles, enchaîna Buffy avec un sourire d'excuse. Je suis désolée, il n'est pas venu avec moi…

– Oook eeek ? interrogea tristement le « bibliothécaire ».

Beve lui répondit par un sourire amical.

– Mais peut-être qu'une pinte de bière vous consolerait de ne pas pouvoir discuter sortilèges et magie noire avec votre grand ami ?

– Oook !

Tandis que l'orang-outang s'installait sur l'une des chaises du bar, Lilly crut bon de donner quelques explications à nos amis :

– Le bibliothécaire était en réalité un mage autrefois… Suite à une déflagration de magie dans la bibliothèque dont il s'occupait, il s'est transformé en… anthropoïde, et depuis il préfère conserver cette forme, même si nous lui avons souvent proposé de redevenir humain. Peut-être que cette condition n'est pas si mal, après tout, allez savoir… en tout cas, il n'habite pas le Royaume, mais il aime y venir régulièrement. Dernièrement il s'était même lié d'amitié avec monsieur Giles, un ami de Buffy.

– D'accord… hasarda dubitativement Daniel, comme pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil, mais ne parut pas autrement perturbé. Jack lui lança un regard suppliant, prêt à tout instant à s'évader de cet asile de fous. Sam, soucieuse de la santé mentale de son colonel, crut bon de dévier la conversation sur autre chose. Elle se tourna vers Buffy.

– Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Oh, moi ? Je chasse les vampires… répondit Buffy le plus innocemment du monde.

Tous crurent à cet instant que Jack O'Neill allait tomber en syncope.

_A suivre…_

Rebonjour à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? J

Désolée pour la dernière touche comique, je n'ai pas eu m'en empêcher. Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications par rapport à ce « bibliothécaire » qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe… en fait, j'ai écrit cet épisode pour mon Isy, ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais… le bibliothécaire est un personnage des _Annales du disque-monde_ de Terry Pratchett, et, avec la Mort, je pense que c'est notre personnage préféré (quoique le Bagage et Rincevent ne viennent pas très loin derrière…). Donc voilà, si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur le Bibliothécaire, sa fixation sur le terme d' « anthropoïde », son amour de la bière et son langage très… particulier, lisez Terry Pratchett, c'est vraiment hilarant ! fin de la pub

Et, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi des reviews ! sigh


	10. Le monde d'en bas

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_ Chapitre 10 : Le monde d'en bas – et un baiser_**

« L'on aime bien qu'une seule fois : c'est la première ; les amours qui suivent sont moins involontaires. »  
La Bruyère, _Les Caractères_

* * *

Peu à peu, le « Café d'en Bas » se remplissait de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. On y trouvait même une sorte de E.T. de trois mètres de haut qui, complètement saoule et affalé sur le zinc, balbutiait à qui voulait l'écouter des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Bref, la sombre salle s'était animée, deux ou trois groupes de qualité diverse avaient déjà défilé sur la scène, et, à l'instant même, c'était la petite Kat, guitare en main, qui s'apprêtait à régaler la compagnie de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Dès son arrivée sur l'estrade, la pièce entière s'était tue. Sa musique en effet jouissait d'une popularité incontestée dans le monde d'En Bas, et, lorsqu'elle égrena les premiers accords de son instrument, tout bascula dans une atmosphère féerique. La chanson, triste et forte à la fois, se répandit dans les cœurs.Wake from your sleep (réveilles-toi) 

_The drying of your tears_ (sèche tes larmes)

_Today we escape, we escape..._ (aujourd'hui nous nous évadons, nous nous évadons)

_Pack and get dressed_ (fais tes bagages et habilles-toi)

_Before your father hears us _(avant que ton père nous entende)

_Before all hell breaks loose..._ (avant que les enfers ne s'échappent (?))

_Breathe, keep breathing _(respire, ne t'arrêtes pas de respirer)

_Don't loose your nerve_ (ne perds pas ton sang-froid)

_Breathe, keep breathing_ (respire, ne t'arrêtes pas de respirer)

_I can't do this alone..._ (je ne peux pas continuer tout seul)

_Sing us a song_ (chantes-nous une chanson)

_A song to keep us warm _(une chanson qui nous tienne chaud)

_There's such a chill, such a chill..._ (il fait tellement froid, tellement froid)

_You can laugh_ (vous pouvez rire)

_A spineless laugh_ (d'un rire flasque)

_We hope your rules and wisdom choke you_ (nous espérons que vos règles et votre sagesse vous étouffe)

_Now we are one_ (maintenant nous ne formons plus qu'un)

_In everlasting peace_ (dans une paix éternelle)

_We hope that you choke that you choke_ (nous espérons que vous vous étouffiez, que vous vous étouffiez)

Durant toute la chanson, Kat n'avait cessé de dévorer des yeux Lilly, qui, accoudée derrière le bar, semblait fortement émue. Jane, la seule, avait remarqué, pourtant sans le voir, le trouble grandissant des deux filles. Elle connaissait cette chanson, et elle savait pertinemment ce que celle-ci représentait pour le couple. C'était _leur _chanson, celle de leur amour, et la chanter en ce lieu signifiait beaucoup pour chacune. La silfine ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de l'amour dans le monde où elle avait décidé de recommencer sa vie. Y était-elle plus heureuse ? La question s'immisça dans un coin de son cerveau et la perturba un instant. Elle se décida à peser le pour et le contre : Il était vrai que le Royaume Caché représentait pour elle des amis fidèles, des lieux où il faisait bon vivre, et des dizaines de façons de se rendre utiles. Mais de l'autre côté elle avait… _Largo_. Cette seule mention suffit à la rassurer sur son choix. Il n'y avait rien à regretter.

Le groupe des SG1 écoutait lui aussi la petite Kat avec beaucoup d'attention, chacun sirotant une boisson rafraîchissante. Daniel, seul, se distrayait parfois de la scène pour examiner les dorures typiquement baroques qui ornaient le plafond de pierre de ce bar troglodyte. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir dans ce Royaume, tellement d'architectures antiques à étudier comme si elles avaient été élaborées la veille – les effets du temps se dévoilaient à peine dans ces lieux saturés de magie – qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses parents l'y avaient emmené si souvent lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Mais pourquoi avait-il oublié durant tant d'années jusqu'au moindre détail de ces excursions ? L'archéologue chercha en vain une réponse à cela. Sans doute la mort de ses parents avait-elle été si brutale qu'il avait préféré enfouir au fond de lui toute allusion de son passé à leur côté. Cependant, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi l'archéologie comme spécialité ? Il esquissa un sourire désabusé. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… il fallait croire que sa passion des vieilleries était inscrite dans ses gênes…

Une intrusion dans le café chassa pour un instant ses pensées dans un repli dans son cerveau. Il tourna la tête, et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Atalante, debout à l'entrée de la salle, l'air un peu gênée de perturber une si douce atmosphère. Quelques têtes se retournèrent à leur tour, mais la majorité de la pièce resta subjuguée par la voix de Kat. Les yeux de la silfine firent rapidement le tour des spectateurs, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis s'arrêtèrent sur Daniel avec satisfaction. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'elle était venue pour le voir. Il toucha l'épaule de Sam, qui n'avait rien suivi de cet échange silencieux, et lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il s'absentait. Elle afficha d'abord une mine perplexe, puis avisa la femme qui s'était écartée dans un coin sombre pour ne pas gêner la sortie, et opina, une lueur amusée au fond de ses pupilles. Teal'c et O'Neill se retournèrent juste au moment où Atalante et Daniel s'échappaient en silence. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se reportèrent vers l'estrade où la Reine Noire entonnait une nouvelle chanson.

Sans un mot, Daniel suivit Atalante dans le dédale des couloirs, des salles et des escaliers sombres du monde d'En Bas. Depuis qu'elle l'avait entraîné hors du café, aucune parole ne s'était échappée de ses lèvres. Elle s'était contentée de le prendre par la main et de le conduire en lui jetant de temps à autres des regards embarrassés, ses longs cheveux sombres encadrant avec grâce ses joues rosées. En cet instant, l'archéologue eut presque l'impression de revivre ses premiers contacts avec Sha're, lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas sa langue. Il secoua la tête, se sentant presque coupable d'avoir nourri une telle pensée. Sa femme était morte, et sa simplicité n'avait jamais rien eu de commun avec cette mystérieuse magicienne au trouble passé.

Soudain, Atalante négocia un brusque demi-tour qui faillit faire perdre l'équilibre à Daniel. Tandis qu'il se rétablissait, elle désigna une antique porte de chêne dont les gonds semblaient n'avoir pas servis depuis plusieurs siècles.

– Attention les yeux ! lança-t-elle finalement de façon si impromptue que l'archéologue mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. On va sortir… vous n'avez pas le vertige, au moins ?

Daniel balbutia un « non » qui se voulait convaincant, et la silfine actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce, laissant entrer dans les profondeurs de la roche la lumière rougeâtre du couchant. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, puis lorsqu'il se fut habitué, risqua un œil au-dehors. Ce qu'il vit le contraint à reculer d'un pas. De l'autre côté, une courte passerelle de bois surplombait un vide sans fond. Atalante afficha un sourire encourageant et s'engagea sur la passerelle, invitant son protégé à la suivre. Ce dernier avança un pas hors de la porte, assez loin pour constater que le vide en réalité n'était pas si abrupte que ça. La passerelle courait le long d'une roche fragmentée, une falaise infinie plus ou moins escarpée suivant les endroits, couverte d'herbe, de fleurs et de petits arbustes. L'archéologue distingua au loin diverses habitations, semblables à ces chalets de haute montagne, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'aménagements – terrasses, escaliers, jardins, passerelles… L'endroit, quoique vertigineux lorsqu'on n'y était pas habitué, était tout bonnement rendu magnifique par le calme qui y régnait et la douce lumière du soleil couchant qui se laissait apercevoir, rond et luisant, à gauche de la falaise.

– Plutôt chouette, hein ? laissa échapper la silfine en constatant l'air ébahi de son compagnon. J'habite là-bas, dans l'un de ces chalets. Nous sommes juste au-dessous du Château, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un point au-dessus d'eux.

Daniel leva les yeux, cependant il lui fallut se pencher légèrement en arrière pour distinguer la lourde construction humaine qui prolongeait la falaise, émaillée de fenêtres, de tours ou de balcons. Tout cela semblait si haut, si imposant… l'espace d'un instant, il fut pris de vertige. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Atalante qui s'éloignait déjà à grand pas sur la passerelle. Elle s'arrêta soudain, et se retourna, comme prise d'une inspiration subite. Le jeune archéologue, perplexe, la rejoignit.

– Ecoutez… je suis désolée de vous amener chez moi comme ça, à l'improviste… j'aurais dû vous avertir… mais j'avais tellement besoin de vous parler, après être sortie de l'entrevue avec les Neufs !

– Ce n'est rien… commença Daniel en manière d'excuse. Moi-même, depuis que je vous ai vue tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de vous voir en privé… Je voudrais savoir ce que ces mages vous ont dit. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir vous défendre un peu mieux !

Le visage de la silfine s'illumina. Elle se saisit une seconde fois de la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna plus rapidement encore que la fois précédente. En quelques pas ils furent devant la porte du premier chalet, et Atalante l'invita à en franchir le seuil. Ils dépassèrent successivement un porche ensoleillé et un hall étroit pour déboucher finalement sur une haute salle rustique.

L'intérieur était sombre, mais douillet, comme l'un de ces refuges en bois si chaleureux aux randonneurs, constitué uniquement d'une longue table de chêne et d'un majestueux buffet où s'encombraient divers objets de toute taille et de tout usage. De l'autre côté, une série de fenêtres donnant sur le vide acquérait un peu de luminosité à l'ensemble. Daniel se posa à côté du buffet, tandis que la silfine s'asseyait sur le long banc qui jouxtait la table.

– Alors ? hasarda-t-il après un silence. Qu'ont dit les mages ?

Atalante leva ses yeux verts sur lui et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Puis elle prononça lentement :

– Je suis… bannie. Une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres de l'archéologue, mais rien dans l'attitude de la silfine ne semblait contenir la moindre tristesse. Elle poursuivit : C'est sans doute la dernière nuit que je passe dans cette maison. Dès demain je devrais plier bagage, vers le monde qu'ils m'ont choisi. Ne soyez pas peiné pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en observant la figure désolée de son compagnon. Je ne regrette pas de partir… Damien, est mort, je n'ai plus de famille ici. Je n'ai pas peur de recommencer une vie ailleurs.

– Pour votre fils… toutes mes condoléances, plaça inopinément Daniel lorsqu'elle eut fini.

– Merci, répondit la silfine avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha du banc et s'y installa à côté d'elle, le buste tourné dans sa direction.

– Vous ne regrettez pas de partir ? Vraiment ? émit-il faiblement.

– Vraiment ! acquiesça Atalante. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs depuis que je suis de ce monde. Je veux me racheter. Recommencer tout à zéro, faire le bien autour de moi…

– Mais vous faites déjà le bien ! enchérit Daniel sur un ton enthousiaste. Vous m'avez toujours aidé…

En prononçant ces mots, il se saisit des mains blanches et fines de la jeune femme et les serra légèrement entre les siennes, comme un merci tacite et fervent. Le regard émeraude d'Atalante plongea dans ses yeux horizon. Combien de fois ce regard l'avait-il fasciné en rêve… combien de fois s'était-il réveillé avec la sensation de le contempler partout, comme une persistance rétinienne dont il ne s'expliquait pas l'origine. Mais à présent il savait. Il savait que toute sa vie ces yeux l'avaient accompagné dans chacune de ses épreuves. Et qu'elles continueraient à l'accompagner, quoi qu'il arrive. Doucement il s'approcha des lèvres de celle qui lui faisait face et cueillit un long baiser chargé de souvenirs…

A suivre… 

Voilà ! Terminé pour ce chapitre ! Bon, d'accord, il est très fleur bleue… ET ALORS ? (suivez mon regard en direction d'Isy qui n'aime pas quand je suis trop fleur bleue…)

Comme promis (du moins à Kmi), j'ai un peu resserré l'histoire autour de Daniel, parce que je trouvais qu'elle partait un peu dans tous les sens… mais normalement, il n'y aurait plus qu'un ou deux chapitres à traiter avant la conclusion de cette fic… donc, s'il vous plaît, encore des reviews, avant la fin !

D'autre part, la chanson est _Exit Music,_ de Radiohead. Voilà.

C'est tout ! Biz à tous et à la prochaine !


	11. Qu'estce qui t'attend ?

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
_Chapitre 11 : Qu'est-ce qui t'attend ?_**

« Qu'est-ce que cent ans, qu'est-ce que mille ans, puisqu'un seul moment les efface ? »  
Bossuet, _Sermon sur la Mort_

* * *

_Le Royaume. _

_Une forteresse naturelle perchée tout en haut d'une montagne dont personne ne connaît le fond, le carrefour ancestral des mondes parallèles._

_Depuis des millénaires, il est._

_Pourquoi ? Comment ? Personne ne le sait ; la poignée d'Elfes qui l'a fondé a laissé sa mémoire derrière elle, comme une traînée de poussière avalée par le vent._

_Mais le Royaume s'en moque, il vogue sur les siècles, pointe en avant, il n'a pas de règles, pas de buts, il n'en a pas besoin. La magie qui bouillonne en son sein l'abreuve d'une sève qui le maintient hors du temps, hors des lois de l'univers. _

_Tout ce qui vit est appelé à mourir. _

_Le Royaume frémit._

_Au plus profond de ses entrailles, la Pierre fomente sa vengeance._

_- Eté 1882 -_

_Atalante marche sans bruit aux côtés d'Alderick, son mentor. Elle acquiesce en silence à chacun de ses mots. Derrière eux, Esteban semble plongé dans une intense réflexion, accrochée à lui, Nephir guette le moindre de ses gestes d'un œil plus noir et plus perçant que celui d'un aigle. _

– _Le Conseil ne comprend pas… fulmine Alderick en marchant à grands pas. La découverte de la Pierre change beaucoup de données… nous savons maintenant qu'elle n'est pas perdue ! Avec la réunion des fragments, une nouvelle ère s'annoncera pour le Royaume ; il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver celui qui l'a brisée…_

– _Mais, père, intervient soudain Nephir, comment savoir à quelle époque il va naître ? Il se peut que cela soit dans de nombreux millénaires… il se peut aussi qu'il soit déjà mort, et que nous l'ayons manqué… comment en être sûr ?_

_Alderick_ _secoue la tête._

– _Les Mages en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent bien l'admettre. Je suis convaincu qu'ils cherchent l'Elu depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'on ne se l'imagine… et les derniers Elfes doivent également avoir leur rôle à jouer dans cette affaire… _

– _Les Elfes ? Cette poignée de vieux croulants qui attendent la mort sans lever le petit doigt ? raille Nephir d' un air supérieur. _

_Elle veut ajouter quelque chose, mais Atalante la coupe d'une voix timide._

– _Alderick… Si les Neufs cherchent l'Elu, c'est qu'ils savaient que la Pierre n'était pas perdue, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Pourquoi avoir menti au peuple qu'ils protègent ?_

– _La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi, Ate, mais comment. Ils ont été aidés. Les Alfs les ont aidés à nous cacher la vérité. C'est pourquoi nous allons maintenant les convaincre de se détourner des Mages et de nous aider, nous. _

_La bouche d'Atalante s'ouvre en grand._

– _Tu veux dire, les amener à… la révolte ?_

_Un sourire mince se dessine sur le visage anguleux du silfe. Il fixe de ses yeux clairs un point invisible devant lui._

– _Si nous devons en arriver là pour que la vérité éclate…_

_Atalante ne dit rien, mais un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

- Printemps 2003 -

Beve se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps sans trouver le sommeil. Elle se sentait seule, seule et désespérée dans ce grand lit vide et froid. Tommy lui manquait. Et puis, il y avait ces cauchemars…

Elle se leva subitement et s'habilla en silence, déterminée à quitter ce lieu chargé de souvenirs. Elle était sortie, tant bien que mal, de sa bulle d'oubli, mais la douleur pesait encore sur son âme comme un ciel trop chargé pesant sur la campagne. A tout moment elle menaçait d'éclater, et les dégâts seraient irrémédiables. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait fuir tout ce qui pouvait encore la rattacher à son passé. Pour aller où, elle s'en fichait, tout lui conviendrait… Elle opta pour la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque du Royaume était à la fois minuscule et gigantesque. Lovée au premier sous-sol, sous l'amphithéâtre central, son allure sage et proprette ne payait pas de mine. Toute personne qui y pénétrait était assurée d'y trouver la totalité des ouvrages de chaque univers, passés, présents ou à venir. Il lui suffisait de demander.

Beve déambula quelques instants entre les hauts rayonnages puis s'arrêta sur une silhouette assise devant l'une des tables d'étude. La Reine reconnut le major Carter, absorbée par la lecture d'un ouvrage poussiéreux. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, et la petite blonde leva de grands yeux interrogateurs.

– Oh ! C'est vous ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue ici pour lire un petit peu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette bibliothèque, heureusement qu'une de ces petites créatures n'était pas loin…

Elle désigna un petit bonhomme poilu qui inspectait, accrochée à une échelle vacillante, une rangée de gros manuscrits sans âges. Beve acquiesça.

– Les Brownies sont au service de tous les utilisateurs de la Bibliothèque. Ils sont les gardiens des livres. Vous lisez quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement en jetant un œil sur l'in-folio que Samantha tenait dans ses mains.

– Un livre sur l'Histoire du Royaume, répondit cette dernière, un doigt coincé entre les feuillets, à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée. Je voulais me renseigner un peu sur votre guerre civile… mais il y a toujours certaines choses qui m'échappent. Pourquoi Alderick voulait-il absolument réunir les fragments de la Pierre ?

Beve s'assit en face du major, une expression grave sur le visage.

– Oh, ça… il y a beaucoup de légendes qui circulent au Royaume. La plupart concerne la Pierre Brisée. Les hommes et les silfes l'ont longtemps cru perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'Alderick tombe dessus, un peu par hasard. Sauf que lui s'est dit que c'était un signe du destin, qu'il était Celui qui devait trouver l'Elu, que la Pierre l'avait appelé et tout le bla bla… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Sam hocha la tête. On trouvait ce genre de bonhomme partout dans l'univers… elle enchaîna cependant :

– C'est vous, l'Elue, n'est-ce pas ?

Beve se mit à triturer nerveusement ses doigts, un peu gênée.

– D'après tout le monde, oui… Mundi, la dernière des Elfes, m'a reconnue, mais…

– Mais vous ne voulez pas réunir cette fichue pierre, c'est ça ? la coupa gentiment le major. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si vous décidiez de le faire ?

Le visage de Sam se fit interrogateur. Elle scrutait la réponse de Beve sur le moindre de ses traits. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

– Je n'en sais rien, mentit-elle.

Le major fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas dupe, Beve le sentait. Mais pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Pouvait-elle lui dire que si la Pierre venait à être réunie, la magie du Royaume se tarirait, la porte des mondes se fermerait à jamais, et tous les mondes parallèles seraient condamnés ? C'était pour ça, au début, qu'elle avait refusé. Voir son propre monde périr lui serait trop insupportable. Pourtant tous les mondes étaient voués à la destruction, elle le savait, mais au moins jusqu'à présent l'Organisation du Royaume s'était toujours arrangée pour sauver le plus de vies possible…

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'était pas…

Le livre se referma dans un claquement sec.

– Bon, je vais quand même retourner me coucher, moi, soupira le major en se levant.

Beve esquissa une moue d'approbation et laissa son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette menue de la physicienne qui s'éloignait vers la sortie. Son esprit lui souffla qu'il lui restait encore de nombreuses nuits blanches à passer dans ce royaume...

Le major Carter ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, puis la mémoire lui revint. Elle était au Royaume Caché.

Le Royaume Caché. Elle n'était pas près de l'oublier, celui-là. Un monde fait de magie – que disait-elle ? d'énergie pure, un monde où les races les plus improbables vivaient en harmonie… en harmonie ? Ca, ça restait à voir…

Sam s'étira longuement et consentit enfin à se lever. Le soleil était déjà haut ; ses amis devaient l'attendre dans le Grand Hall. Elle s'habilla prestement et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'hôtel.

– Alors, ça y est ? Tu pars ? demanda Daniel d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Atalante baissa les yeux. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée resterait gravée éternellement dans sa mémoire, mais l'ordre des Neufs Mages était sans appel. Une licorne allait lui être dépêchée sous peu ; elle aurait alors le devoir de traverser la porte des mondes sur son dos et de la renvoyer sitôt après dans le Royaume. Elle deviendrait alors prisonnière du monde dans lequel elle avait échoué. C'était irrévocable. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de contester la sagesse des Neufs.

Daniel approcha son visage du sien et plaqua une main frissonnante contre la nuque douce de la silfine. Il détestait les adieux.

– Tout ça, c'est de ma faute… articula-t-il timidement.

Atalante posa un doigt fin sur ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire triste.

– Ne te sens pas coupable. Grâce à toi, j'ai vécu les heures les plus douces qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre depuis longtemps. Merci…

Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser d'adieu et se détacha de son étreinte.

– Vas retrouver tes amis maintenant… tu dois rentrer dans ton monde, maintenant.

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Daniel la vit s'éloigner lentement dans la lumière rase du matin. _Tout ça à cause d'un rêve… d'un fichu rêve, _se prit-il à penser. Il ravala ses larmes et chaussa ses lunettes. Atalante avait raison. Ses amis l'attendaient.

_Et toi, Atalante, qu'est-ce qui t'attend ?_

Beve pleura. Encore une fois. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle vivre ? Son cœur, son âme, sa vie avaient disparu, et elle était coupable. Devant elle, sur la commode, sa tiare royale étincelait de tous les feux, comme un pied de nez lancé à sa douleur. Au centre, Thaesan, l'un des cinq fragments manquant de la Pierre Brisée, semblait la contempler d'un œil narquois.

Elle était la Reine Blanche. Elle se devait à ses sujets. Elle se devait à Kat. _Oh, Kat, voilà encore que je te cause du souci… comme ton règne doit être difficile à mes côtés !_

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Vraiment, elle n'était pas un cadeau pour ses proches. La lâcheté, la maladie, la mort, la douleur… rien ne lui était épargné. Elle se faisait parfois l'effet d'un cerf-volant humidifié et doté d'une pointe métallique lancé en plein orage. Un vrai aimant à malheurs. Laissez-moi rire.

Mais ce furent les larmes, à nouveau, qui montèrent à ses yeux.

Jack O'Neill grogna un peu en consultant sa montre. Ils étaient tous là, prêts à partir. Teal'c et lui étaient arrivés en même temps, puis vint Sam, encore un peu ensommeillée, et enfin Daniel, un visage à faire peur. La Reine Noire était là également, prête à rencontrer le général Hammond. Ne manquait plus que Beve, la Reine Blanche.

– Alors, Atalante est partie, Daniel ? demanda Sam aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait.

– Oui… répondit l'archéologue d'une voix faible, s'efforçant en vain d'arborer un visage neutre.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Il n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Un silence s'installa, que Kat rompit brusquement.

– J'espère que Beve va venir… j'ai tellement peur qu'elle abandonne…

– Elle avait l'air d'aller assez bien cette nuit… tenta de la rassurer le major. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous fera pas faux-bond !

– Elle doit s'accrocher… continua Kat en scrutant le cercle de téléportation. Si elle abandonne maintenant, le Royaume ne s'en remettra jamais.

– Elle viendra, répondit gravement Teal'c. C'est une guerrière, une « battante », comme vous dites sur Terre.

Le colonel croisa les bras. Non, vraiment, c'était devenu une habitude dans cette équipe de se mêler des affaires des autres…

Un mouvement dans le cercle de téléportation ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Une longue silhouette fine encadrée d'une cascade de cheveux sombres se matérialisa au centre de celui-ci. Beve, belle et pâle comme une morte, s'avança vers le petit groupe.

–Ca y est, tu es prête à partir avec nous ? souffla Kat avec espoir.

La Reine acquiesça sans un mot.

– Parfait ! Alors allons-y ! lança la petite rousse avec fougue. Tu viens, Beve ?

La grande brune se posta à la hauteur de son amie et dessina un sourire.

– Je marche à tes côtés, Kat, déclara-t-elle.

_A suivre..._


	12. Epilogue

**Le Royaume Caché : Atalante  
****_Chapitre 12 : épilogue_**

« Et, cependant que ses bêtes mangèrent, l'auteur se reposa quelques temps et se mit à songer à ce qu'il dirait dans le second chapitre. »  
Scarron, _Le roman comique_

* * *

_Tant de morts, tant de douleur… le Royaume Caché dissimule ses plaies comme un linceul le corps d'une morte. De nombreuses fois le soleil s'est levé sur le sang et s'est couché sur le chagrin. De nombreuses fois le malheur, la haine et la misère se sont abattus entre les murs fatigués du château. _

_Pourtant, le Royaume est et sera toujours. Tel le Phoenix se relevant de ses cendre, il offre sa vieille carcasse fatiguée à la dévastation du Temps et n'en sort que plus fort, grandi par les épreuves. Atalante est partie laver ses péchés au contact de l'humanité. Le visage de Daniel, à jamais gravé dans son esprit, l'aide à affronter la vie avec sérénité. Beve également tente de surmonter sa peine et de réécrire son futur – sans Tommy. Kat à ses côtés l'y aide de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, et chacune sait qu'elle doit tout à l'autre. Car c'est ainsi que se conçoivent les plus belles amitiés._

_La Pierre Brisée, seule, sait que rien n'est terminé. Que tout est encore à venir. _

_Sang, douleur, mort, la Pierre n'en a cure. S'il doit en être ainsi, alors…_

_Le jeune Daniel leva ses yeux bleus déjà cerclés de lunettes sur le visage paisible d'Atalante et la gratifia d'un sourire où se lisait toute l'innocence de l'enfant._

– _Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi, Atalante ? demanda-t-il avec la chaleur qu'un petit garçon curieux accorde à toute nouveauté._

_D'un regard, Atalante interrogea les parents qui acquiescèrent sans dire mot, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son petit admirateur._

– _Mais, tu ne préfères pas jouer avec les garçons de ton âge ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient._

_Le petit bout d'homme secoua négativement la tête et sembla réfléchir une seconde._

– _Je n'aime pas les autres garçons, ils se moquent toujours de moi. _

_Atalante dessina une moue chagrinée. Les parents se levèrent et manifestèrent le désir de se rendre à la bibliothèque, en échange de l'assurance que leur fils serait en bonne garde. Après un court échange de civilités et de promesses, la silfine se retrouva seule avec le garçon. Ce dernier se hissa sur un fauteuil proche de celui de sa nouvelle amie et s'y installa le plus confortablement possible, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. _

– _On est mieux, tous les deux, non ? constata-t-il sérieusement après un cours silence, comme s'il s'agissait une évidence._

_Un rire bref s'échappa des lèvres d'Atalante._

– _Oui, bonhomme, approuva-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _

_Il se dégagea prestement et enchaîna d'une voix contrariée :_

– _Ne me traite pas comme un gamin. J'ai déjà six ans !_

– _Je promets de te traiter comme une grande personne, dorénavant, convint la silfine d'une voix grave, avant de laisser un nouveau silence s'installer entre eux._

– _Dis, Atalante, reprit finalement le garçon en regardant ses chaussures, l'air un peu gêné. Il hésita – Est-ce que tu as envie de devenir ma femme, quand je serai grand ?_

_La destinataire de cette étonnante demande en mariage ne put retenir un sourire flatté. Elle prit la main du garçon, qui avait enfin levé les yeux sur l'élue de son cœur et la serra avec chaleur._

– _J'en serais enchantée, Dany-boy – le garçon laissa échapper un grognement à l'écoute de ce patronyme si familier. Mais tu ne trouves pas que je suis un peu vieille pour toi ? conclut-elle avec le plus de tact possible._

_Daniel haussa les épaules et laissa courir son regard sur le velours du fauteuil._

– _Bah, je savais que tu refuserais, énonça-t-il, la déception perceptible dans sa voix. _

_Atalante lui jeta un regard empli d'affection. _

– _Tu verras, dans quelques années, je suis sûre que tu te trouveras une charmante fiancée de ton âge et que tu m'oublieras…_

– _Ça, jamais ! (le garçon leva sur Atalante un visage rouge de colère) Jamais je ne t'oublierai, Atalante ! Jamais !_

_La silfine ne répondit pas._

Ce jour-là, Jack se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Il était en vacance pour la première fois depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il. Il se leva donc d'un geste vif et entreprit d'enfiler ses vêtements civils en sifflotant. Teal'c avait accepté pour la énième fois de l'accompagner à la pêche et il humait déjà avec délectation l'arôme musqué de la campagne et du poisson frais. Cette fois-ci, aucun Goa'uld, aucune porte des étoiles ne l'empêcherait de profiter pleinement de ces quelques jours de repos. Tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau en murmurant les paroles d'un vieil air country, quelques coups retentirent à la porte de sa chambre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'entendit-il répondre en priant secrètement que ce ne fût pas une quelconque urgence du général Hammond. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à sauver le monde des Goa'uld aujourd'hui. Il voulait pêcher, un point, c'est tout.

La voix de Teal'c résonna derrière la porte.

– Vous êtes attendu en salle de briefing, colonel O'Neill. L'ensemble du SG-1 est demandé.

Jack cracha un juron que le Jaffa entendit et ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie.

– Dites-leur que je suis en grève, vous en entendez ? En – grève ! acheva-t-il en hachant chaque mot de manière à se faire comprendre.

L'extra-terrestre, imperturbable, laissa le militaire déverser sa colère et continua.

– Ce n'est pas à propos de la porte des étoiles, colonel. Ça concerne le Royaume Caché.

– Oh. – le colonel marqua un temps. Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

– Je ne sais pas, colonel, répondit le Jaffa en esquissant un sourire devant l'air adouci de Jack.

La salle de briefing comptait une personne de plus qu'à l'ordinaire. La vaillante petite Carter était là, pimpante, comme à l'accoutumée, ne songeant pas plus à des vacances qu'une souris affamée au chat de la maison. O'Neill ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette comparaison. Un vrai rat de laboratoire, cette fille-là… Sam lui lança un regard interloqué, qu'il balaya d'un mouvement de tête. Le général Hammond se trouvait à sa place également, et sa bonhomie coutumière avec lui. Le colonel lui adressa un signe de tête, ainsi qu'au petit nouveau, Jonas Quinn. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'il avait comblé le vide laissé par Daniel, celui-là, et il se débrouillait pas mal du tout, en fin de compte. Il agaçait toujours un peu par sa désinvolture et son ardeur à la tâche, mais SG-1 l'avait adopté, et cela sans appel. Il faisait dorénavant partie de la famille.

Les yeux du colonel se portèrent ensuite sur la chaise située à la gauche de Quinn, d'ordinaire vacante, mais qui accueillait ce jour-là …

– Kat ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

– Bonjour, colonel O'Neill, bonjour Teal'c, lança la rousse en retour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas changé, pas depuis leur première rencontre, au Royaume Caché, si longtemps auparavant… les mèches en bataille, elle paraissait toujours aussi jeune, une adolescente qui aurait grandi trop vite.

Hammond attendit que les deux retardataires s'installent et se tourna vers Jonas.

– Bien, je pense que maintenant que tout le monde est là, enchaîna le général d'une voix posée, M. Quinn mérite quelques explications…

Le concerné approuva d'un signe de tête, mais Jack O'Neill ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser toutes les questions qui brûlaient sur ses lèvres.

– Eh ben, on n'est pas rendu ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Ne pourrions d'abord connaître la raison de votre venue ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kat

La petite rousse gloussa et lança un regard interrogatif vers le général qui acquiesça dans un hochement.

–Bien sûr, j'allais oublier ! Beve vous salue, ainsi que toute l'équipe. Elle espère vous voir bientôt au Royaume Caché (– au _quoi_ ? avança Jonas, mais un regard appuyé de la part de Sam l'engagea à se taire). Elle m'a donné ça pour vous… conclut-elle en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

Le colonel, devançant le général Hammond, se saisit de l'objet et l'ouvrit avec circonspection. Il en retira un carton ouvragé qu'il lut à voix haute.

– Beve a le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de sa fille Eeva et vous invite au Royaume Caché pour célébrer l'événement… waouh, se contenta-t-il de proférer en reposant l'enveloppe et son contenu sur la table.

– Un enfant ? C'est génial ! compléta le major Carter en levant un visage interrogateur sur Kat. Et comment s'appelle l'heureux père ?

La physionomie de la Reine, jusque là rayonnante, se teinta d'embarras.

– Ben… on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait un père… techniquement parlant, si, bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à la vue de la figure interloquée de Teal'c.

– Oh. Le major acquiesça. Ils sont séparés, c'est ça ?

– Disons qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble… conclut la jeune Reine dans un sourire.

Tandis que Sam se soulevait de sa chaise pour examiner de plus près le faire-part, lançant à la ronde des exclamations enjoués qui incitèrent Jack à lever les yeux au plafond en soupirant (« ah, les femmes… »), Teal'c s'adressa à la petite Kat.

– Et comment va Atalante ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

La rousse secoua la tête.

– Je suis allée lui rendre visite lorsque Daniel est… – elle hésita – parti. Elle avait le droit de savoir, vous comprenez ? ajouta-t-elle, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, cherchant l'approbation de l'équipe.

Ce fut Jack qui le lui donna, d'un mouvement de tête. La rousse émit une respiration un peu plus forte et poursuivit.

– Bref, elle semblait se porter bien. Mais la nouvelle l'a pas mal secouée. (Kat laissa ses yeux azurs couler le long des murs gris de la salle) Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, déclara-t-elle enfin en guise de conclusion, le regard à nouveau posé sur Teal'c.

– Dites, je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? lança un Jonas quelque peu agacé alors que Sam présentait obligeamment le faire-part au général Hammond. J'aimerais qu'on m'explique un peu ce que c'est que ce « Royaume Caché » et qui sont Beve et Atalante ! C'est une planète, c'est ça ?

Jack lui lança un regard impatient.

– Voyons, Jonas, il n'y a pas que la porte des étoiles dans la vie !

La réplique arracha un sourire à Sam, mais la voix du général l'empêcha de lui retourner l'une de ces piques dont elle avait le secret.

– Eh bien, puisque vous êtes en vacances, et que vous devez rendre la politesse aux deux Reines, ça me semble le moment idéal pour montrer à Jonas ce qu'est le Royaume Caché.

– Et je peux dire adieu à la pêche, grommela le colonel tandis que tous se levaient.

Jonas Quinn paraissait de plus en plus perplexe mais il suivit tout de même le mouvement et adressa au général un léger hochement de tête quand celui-ci lui souhaita un bon voyage.

– Au fait, vous savez monter à cheval ? lui demanda Kat alors qu'ils sortaient de la base militaire.

Sam lui tapota l'épaule.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer ! Vous allez voir, c'est magnifique et très intéressant là-bas.

– Et il n'y a pas de Goa'uld ! continua O'Neill avec un sourire.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de l'entrée de la base, la Reine Noire émit un léger sifflement, et cinq licornes au pelage lustré apparurent devant les yeux blasés de l'équipe SG-1. Kat la première enfourcha sa splendide jument dorée avec un « en route ! » joyeux, suivie par Sam qui se hissa avec grâce sur sa propre monture. Teal'c, un peu moins assuré, grimpa sur un solide mâle tacheté.

– Ben alors, vous venez, ou vous comptez rester là pendant cent sept ans ? questionna le colonel en enjambant avec difficultés son propre étalon, devant un Quinn absolument médusé. Je vous raconterai en route la fabuleuse histoire des membres du SG-1 et leurs extraordinaires aventures au Royaume Caché… conclut-il dans un ricanement alors que Jonas montait enfin sur sa licorne.

_Et qu'un gamin aux yeux bleus lançait un « Jamais je ne t'oublierai, Atalante » à l'éternité… _

FIN 

NdA : voilà, c'est fini. J'ai enfin conclu cette fanfiction, ce qui n'est vraiment pas trop tôt ! J

J'ai esquissé pas mal de choses là-dedans, des choses que j'aimerai bien approfondir dans un roman : la culpabilité d'Atalante, les relations du trio Beve/Kat/Lilly, les cauchemars de Beve, le sacrifice de Keïna, la guerre de 1883, le personnage de Nephir et de son « toutou » Esteban… vraiment pas mal de choses ! lol

En attendant, je vais continuer à écrire des fanfictions, en espérant que vous continuerez à les lire… ;)

Keina


End file.
